Dragon Ball GT: Attack of Kuriza
by S.Ganon
Summary: The next generation z fighters are enjoying a peaceful time on Earth until a strange alien named Kuriza comes to ruin it.
1. Kuriza's descent

**Chapter one-Kuriza's descent**

Note: I have very little experience with the Dragon Ball show, but I am familiar with the basic story from reading the manga series. There aren't that many differences between the manga and the anime in terms of story besides some of the anime filler, but some of the names and are different in the manga than they are in the show for those of you who don't already know this. I should also note that I haven't seen very much of the GT series, so some of the bits on GT that might be mentioned in this fan fic might not be that accurate. To make up for that, I am including a character in here that I know very few of you will know of.

It has been just over three years since the shadow dragons were defeated and Son Goku left the Earth with Shenlong after entrusting protection of Earth to Vegeta. Earth hasn't been under attack by anyone for a while and the people of Earth have enjoyed it. That is until now…

A spaceship very similar in appearance to Freeza's except for the color scheme was flying over the Earth as if someone in the ship was looking down at the Earth. In the ship were several soldiers except for in the command room where a being looking like a smaller version of Freeza was staring down at the Earth. The being snickered as the ship approached Earth.

"Ah," The being exclaimed. "So this is the planet known as Earth. It is such a small planet, though. Very few would guess that any living saiyans would live on such a pitiful planet. I would just destroy it now, but what's the fun in that? I want to personally destroy all of the saiyans on Earth so I can complete what my father tried to do. Only this time, I will not let any get away. Let's see. My scanner detects two partial saiyans relatively close in proximity. There is a full saiyans who seems to be coming towards them." The being pressed a few buttons on the control panel that locked on to the coordinates of the ones this strange alien was looking for.

Back on Earth…..

Pan was walking out of a mall with a lot of bags with two other people: Bulla and Marron.

"Thanks for doing this." Pan said.

"Don't mention it." Bulla responded. "You've been pretty depressed since you grandfather left a year ago. This is the least we could do."

At that time, the alien's ship was hovering right above the three.

"Um…" Marron began. "I think you two want to look at this."

"That ship looks just like the ship that belonged to someone my father always brings up!" Bulla stated.

"Yeah. My father, as well as Grandpa Goku mentioned a ship like that belonging to someone they fought long ago on Planet Namek. I think his name was Freeza." Pan said.

"Wasn't my father a part of that fight as well?" Marron asked. "He did mention someone with that name."

"Yeah, Krillin was a part of that" Pan began. "According to my dad, it was right after their first encounter with Vegeta when he still working for Freeza. Krillin, my father, and Bulma went to Namek to try and use their dragon balls to bring back the ones Vegeta's dead partner killed. Ultimately, my dad, Grandpa, Krillin, and Piccolo after he was revived somehow got in a tangle with Freeza. I think that battle was the first time Grandpa Goku went super saiyans after Krillin was killed by Freeza."

"I don't remember that part." Marron said. "Then again, that wasn't the first time he was killed, or the last. That isn't including the scuffle with Buu when he killed almost everyone on Earth, including me. Can they even be compared?"

The group heard a booming voice coming from the direction of the ship. "Indeed. Can Majin Buu possibly be compared to the likes of Freeza?" The little alien from that commanded the ship was hovering above the three and he landed in front of them. "As far as I'm concerned, the answer to that question, Marron, is no."

"Gah! Who are you?" Pan shouted. "Your power is enormous."

"Who am I?" The alien asked. "Well, little saiyan, I guess I'll tell you my name before I kill you. I am Kuriza, one of the mightiest in the cosmos."

So, what does everyone think so far? I'll try to update this as frequently as possible and try to complete a fan fiction this time.


	2. Motives

**Chapter 2- Motives**

About two miles away from the mall, Vegeta was in a car driving towards it.

"Those girls have better be there on time today!" Vegeta scowled. "I don't have time to wait today." As he drove closer to the mall, he caught sight of Kuriza's spaceship. "Huh? That ship! It looks like Freeza's, but he's dead. Well, whoever that is by those girls, it feels like trouble! I might need backup with this much power." Vegeta got out his phone and contacted the home of Gohan and Videl.

At that home…

"Hey, Gohan." Videl said to her husband. "When do you think Pan will get back?"

"It should be soon." Gohan said. "Vegeta should be picking them up soon."

"Are you sure Vegeta can be trusted with that Gohan?" Videl asked.

"If this was a long time ago, then I wouldn't trust him with anything. But since he started living on Earth, his trust has been earned." Gohan explained. The phone rang a few seconds later. "Huh? Who could that be?"

Gohan had barely picked up the phone when he heard Vegeta screaming "Gohan! Hurry to the mall right now! This is urgent! Don't even try using a primitive Earth car to get here. Fly as fast as you can! There is trouble that is too much for even me!"

"Okay. Be right there." Gohan responded as he put the phone down.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta wants us to hurry to the mall." Gohan began. "He said something about big trouble and wanting me to fly there quickly. Come to think of it, I am picking up a gigantic chi in the direction of the mall Pan is at."

"Don't leave me out of this." Videl started hovering in the air. "We're both going."

"Okay." Gohan said, admitting defeat. They took off in the direction of the chi Gohan picked up.

Back at Vegeta's position...

"Humph. I managed to get that out of the way. Now, I might need more backup than that." Vegeta picked up his phone again and dialed another number.

At the Turtle House…

Krillin and # 18 were hanging out with Roshi when the Ox King ran into the room shouting "Krillin! There's a call for you from Vegeta. He says it's urgent! Something about trouble at the mall."

"That's a first." # 18 began. "That's the first time I remember Vegeta asking anyone for help."

"I don't seem to remember anything like that since Namek." Krillin stood up and ran to the phone. "Um…Vegeta?"

"Krillin!" Vegeta shouted into the phone. "I need you and # 18 to hurry over to the mall. There seems to be trouble there near where Pan, Bulla, and your daughter are."

"Okay. We'll be right there." Krillin hung up and returned to where the others were.

"Well?" #18 asked. "What did Vegeta want?"

"We are needed at the mall. Vegeta mentioned there is trouble where Marron, Pan, and Bulla are. He wants both of us." Krillin began. "And I don't think Vegeta is making this up. I'm picking up a huge chi in that direction. In fact, this chi is similar to…Freeza's, but I know it can't be him. He's dead."

"Freeza?" # 18 asked as she got a quick flashback from long ago of Freeza's first form. "That name…you've mentioned it before, but now from mentioning that name, some of my memories are awakening from before Dr. Gero captured my brother and me."

"Let's go." Krillin and # 18 took off away from the Turtle House.

Back at the mall…

Vegeta drove up to the mall and got out when he caught sight of Pan, Marron, and Bulla. "Are you girls alright?" Vegeta asked and saw that all three of them were looking up. "What are you looking at" Vegeta turned around and looked up at the alien who called himself Kuriza. "Well well. Do my eyes deceive me, or are you Kuriza?"

"Ah." Kuriza began. "Prince Vegeta. I haven't seen you since I left and abandoned my father. I never thought you would be living on Earth. Well, I wouldn't if I haven't been keeping an eye on you saiyans since my father's defeat on Namek and his death here along with the death of my grandfather at the hands of that annoying time-walker. Then again, I was keeping an eye on certain people on Earth before that. What triggered my rage was when you and Son Goku killed my uncle."

"What do you mean by time-walker, Kuriza?" Vegeta asked.

"As you know, my father and grandfather were killed by your son, Trunks from an alternate timeline. What you don't know is that he got in a time travel accident awhile ago in his own time and now he can go anywhere in the space-time continuum, which gives me a lot of trouble at times." Kuriza was interrupted when Gohan and Videl landed with Krillin and #18.

"We ran into each other on the way here." Gohan explained.

Krillin eyed Kuriza. "Hmm. This guy looks very much like Freeza."

"He should." Vegeta grunted. "This guy, Kuriza, is his son."

"His son?" Gohan and Krillin asked in unison.

"Ah." Kuriza began. "Gohan, the half-saiyan son of Son Goku. I've wanted to meet you for a while, now. And the Earthling, Krillin whose father betrayed my father many years ago."

"What?" Vegeta began. "This Earthling is the son of the wizard who stole the weapon from Freeza two years before he destroyed planet Vegeta?"

"Well," Krillin began. "My father is a wizard who sent me to Orin Temple when I was four when I didn't show an aptitude for magic. He always welcomed me, though. He never mentioned that he used to work for Freeza."

"Well, did Vegeta ever mention to us that HE used to work for him?" #18 asked.

"He did a long time ago." Gohan said. "We fought him when he did. And how did you know that, #18?" Gohan asked.

"Never mind that." #18 said. "Let's just take Kuriza out."

"I never thought I would be so lucky." Kuriza said as he turned to face Videl. "To think that both of the Earthlings I wanted under my power basically walked up to me."

"Why would you want me?" Videl asked.

Kuriza laughed. "Because you're half saiyan."

"What?" Vegeta and Gohan stammered.

"Vegeta, when this woman, Videl, was younger, did she not look just like a saiyan woman who used to work with Bardock?" Kuriza asked.

"Hmm. I guess she did." Vegeta began. "Similar to Basha in appearance just like Kakarrot looked like Bardock. No surprise since Bardock was Raditz's father, and in turn, Kakarrot's father."

"Wait." Gohan faced Videl. "Videl, did you by any chance have a tail when you were younger."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Videl responded.

"All saiyans born on a planet with a moon have a tail. Gohan had one once." Vegeta said.

"Yeah." Gohan began. "It was cut off a few times and was removed for good after Cooler came to Earth. It probably stopped growing back since Piccolo destroyed the moon all those years ago."

"This particular saiyan has always been a key interest to me. To be honest, she was the first super saiyan. When Raditz came to Earth she already possessed a power in her base form greater than Freeza's at full power." Kuriza explained. "Her powers were sealed when her weakling father was tired of being surpassed so greatly. Her powers now when unsealed and as a super saiyan is easily greater than Majin Buu's power. Then again, my power makes those shadow dragons seem like nothing."

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan unleashed the move invented by the Turtle Hermit on the small form of Kuriza.

Kuriza saw the blast and quickly dodged it. "That was a close one. If that hit me, I guess that would be the end.

"You mentioned two people you wanted on Earth." #18 said. "Who's the other?"

"I guess I can tell you, android." Kuriza began as he approached her. "The other one I want is-" Kuriza was interrupted when a blast of fire came in his direction. "Ah, a very weak fire spell. I've seen people even weaker than my father use a spell ever greater than that." Kuriza countered the spell with an ice blast that dispelled the fire spell." Now who fired that?"

Marron stepped forward. "I did, Kuriza. Get away from my friends!"

"Your spells are weak, Marron, but with a little training, you could easily become a powerful witch serving under me. If you know anything about magic, then you should be able to counter my next attack easily." Kuriza raised his finger and a death ball appeared within a matter of seconds.

"Ack!" #18 screamed. "It's one of Freeza's destruction moves!"

"Just like on Namek!" Gohan shouted.


	3. Kuriza's challenge

**Chapter 3-Kuriza's challenge**

"Fail to counter this, and you can kiss your planet goodbye!" Kuriza laughed as he unleashed the death ball in Marron's direction.

"No!" Gohan shouted. You'll destroy the whole planet!"

"Like I care about what happens to this planet." Kuriza laughed hysterically.

As the death ball approached Marron, she quickly fired a blast at it that destroyed it. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Not by a long shot." Kuriza said.

"I'll take care of this!" Vegeta revved up super saiyan level 4 and flew towards Kuriza.

"Ah. Super saiyan 4 won't save you, Vegeta." Kuriza grabbed Vegeta by the neck and tossed him aside. "I'm not as weak as I was back then."

"Back then, your power was barely at Freeza's level!" #18 shouted.

"Hold on a second, android. I think I remember you." Kuriza thought back to his childhood and thought in particular about two people. One was #18 when her hair was longer, and the other was #17. "Yes. You as well as your twin brother were assigned as my servants by my father. I never thought you would end up here."

"Yeah. We left a year after you did, Kuriza. While your father went on that mission to that one planet when he overheard something Vegeta said." #18 fired an infinity beam at Kuriza which he quickly countered with a death beam that was easily avoided.

"Humph. So you were that one servant I heard about. Falling into Gero's clutches was probably as bad as serving under Freeza." Vegeta said as he struggled to stand up.

"That was when my father was defeated by Goku on Namek and I started keeping an eye on this planet, which seemed to become a hotspot for stronger weaklings like these androids and Cell. Buu was a different story." Kuriza laughed as he was floating around. "I wish I could finish you off now, but I have ten planets to attend to today."

"No you don't!" Marron pointed her finger at Kuriza and shouted "You can thank Majin Buu for this technique!" A beam was fired in Kuriza's direction. "Just turn to chocolate so I can destroy you!"

"What the?" Kuriza quickly jumped out of the way as he dispelled the beam. "I see that traitor, Buu passed on his powers to you. Now I want control of you even more. But since you seem intent on killing me, I guess I'll have to issue a challenge to you, and any of your friends who want to come with. I am anxious to see what Bulla and Pan are capable of. From what I've seen this past year, Bulla has gained the ability to transform into a super saiyan and Pan has already broken the super saiyan barrier. Come to the spot where Planet Vegeta used to be in seven days. If nobody shows up, I will capture your planet's guardian, the two I want, and steal your planet's dragon balls. If I feel like it, I will destroy the Earth as well."

"There aren't any dragon balls here." Gohan said. "Not anymore since my dad left with Shenlong."

"Talk to your planet's guardian about that one, Gohan. I must take my leave. Come in seven days, Marron. I want a good fight out of you. I know you weren't giving it your all." Kuriza floated up into his ship.

"Like hell she will!" #18 shouted. "I won't let my daughter become one of your victims!"

"Please, mother." Marron looked up at Kuriza. "I accept your challenge."

"So do we, Kuriza." Pan and Bulla said in unison.

"Then it is settled. I do hope you have a spaceship that can make the journey and knows the former location of Planet Vegeta." Kuriza laughed as he floated up into space and disappeared into the stars.

"Let us hope we can." Vegeta said. "I know where planet Vegeta used to be, but it would take a long time to get there with the ships we currently have on Earth."

"Would a ship like Freeza's make it?" #18 asked.

"Yes, but I destroyed his ship many years ago and I assume his father's ship was the one that was destroyed when they came here two years after Namek." Vegeta grunted as he changed back to his base form.

"King Cold was here?" #18 asked. "That scum. He was the worst of them all! I know he was killed."

"Excuse me." A voice said. "I hear you are in need of a ship?"


	4. The Visitor

**Chapter 4-the visitor **

The Z fighters turned around and saw a young man, who looked just like Trunks, but his jacket was different and he appeared to be a few years younger.

"Hi, everybody." The young man said. "How've you been? I hope you remember me."

"Well, well. It's that guy with the sword from the time Cell was alive." #18 responded in shock.

"Yep. That's me. I am known as Time patrol Trunks nowadays. Some time ago, something happened to my time machine while I was in it, and now I can travel anywhere and when I want without a machine. And it is nice to see Pan and Marron as well."

"They exist in your world?" Krillin asked. "Pan I can see, but in your world I was killed during the first attack by the androids. How does Marron exist there?"

"That is a long story. Let's just say that #18 saved you with some teleporting beam and kept you safe until Cell escaped from Dr. Gero's lab." Future Trunks said. Now, I hear you need a ship. I think I know just where to find one. Come with me." The time-traveling Trunks took the group to a ship that was parked in the wilderness.

"Hey! I remember this place!" Gohan shouted. "This is the place where we first fought-"

"Yes. This is close to the place you first fought Freeza's brother, Cooler at. This is his ship, as it was left here when he was almost destroyed by the sun." Future Trunks said.

"Using this ship is begging for trouble." #18 said. "I know Freeza has left quite a legacy, and most civilized systems would shoot us down before we even got to Kuriza's position."

"Us?" Marron asked.

"Yes. I'm coming with you three." #18 began. "I won't let you three go after someone like him alone. You're coming too, Krillin."

"Um…okay." Krillin said. "I was going to go, anyway. If Goku came back, he would kill me if he knew that I let his granddaughter go after someone that powerful alone or at least if she dies. I know Vegeta would kill all of us if the same happened to Trunks or Bulla."

"You bet I would, Krillin! The android has a point, though. I worked for Freeza for the first 30 years of my life and he made several enemies throughout the galaxy who would kill anyone associated with him. The ship's basic design will work, but some modifications must be made." Vegeta said. "Especially the design on the outside and the ship's transmitter should be replaced."

"What a ship."Videl said. "That is much better than the ship we made at Capsule Corp."

"Well, the technology used for this ship is centuries ahead of this planet's current technology." Vegeta said.

"I'll take this ship to Capsule Corp." Future Trunks took out a capsule and threw it at the ship. The ship disappeared. "I'll keep it in this capsule until then." He then turned to Bulla. "I encountered the others in my world, but I never encountered you. Who are you, exactly?"

"I am the sister of the Trunks that exists in this world." Bulla said. "My name is Bulla."

"Nice to meet you." Future Trunks turned to the others. "Let's go." Within seconds, they were in the ship yard at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Chi Chi saw the group.

"Welcome back." Bulma said as she saw Future Trunks. "Well well. Aren't you the Trunks who came from the future? What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I am. I gained the ability to travel through time at will a few years ago, my time. Another timewalker taught me how to do it when my time machine was destroyed. I was trying to come here. I am currently trying to find someone who has been giving me a lot of trouble lately." Future Trunks said.

"Oh." Marron began. "We need you to make some modifications to this. Time patrol Trunks, if you please."

"Okay." The Future Trunks took out the capsule and threw it into the open shipyard. The ship appeared at that moment.

"A ship? Okay, but when and why do you need it?" Bulma asked.

"We need it done in um…dad, how long would it take to get to Vegeta's former location?" Bulla asked.

"Oh. I know in Freeza's ship, the journey from here to my home planet would take a little less than two days." Vegeta ran into Cooler's ship and ran back out a few minutes later. "This ship is a more advanced model. I made the calculations and the journey will take only two hours in this ship, so we need it done in six days. We just need to change the outward appearance and replace the transmitter so it gives off a different signal."

"What about fuel?" Videl asked.

"When Freeza's ship was built, it was designed with a limitless energy supply. He was mostly in space, so having to constantly worry about fuel would be a bother. The space pods he used also ran on the same type of energy." Vegeta explained. "It wouldn't make sense if Cooler's ship didn't as well. It's practically the same ship. Not to mention this one is much bigger. I know Kuriza's ship had the same design as Freeza's."

"Kuriza? Who's he?" Bulma asked.

"He's Freeza's son." Future Trunks explained. "I've had a few run-ins with him. And I don't mean the Kuriza in the world I was born in. I mean the one Pan, Bulla, and Marron are going after. #18 and Krillin are going as well."


	5. The old wizard

**Chapter 5-The old wizard**

Videl and Bulma walked into the ship and admired it.

"We'll get to work on this thing right away." Bulma said.

"Would it hurt to recalibrate the ship?" Videl asked. "Who knows how long that ship has been in that forest?"

"It's been, oh gosh. How long has it been? Cooler came here 24 years ago." Gohan answered.

"That long? Oh well. I guess I won't mind traveling in a ship that old." Videl said.

"You're coming, mom?" Pan asked.

"You bet. I want to know why that creep wanted me." Videl answered. "You should prepare. It will be ready in six days." Present Trunks entered at that very moment.

"Hey, everyone. How have you-" Trunks caught sight of Future Trunks. "Hey! Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Trunks shouted as he threw a punch at his counterpart.

"Relax." Future Trunks said as he blocked the attack. "I'm not an enemy."

"He's right." Vegeta said. "He's you, Trunks. He's from an alternate world." They walked into the main Capsule Corp. building to continue their conversation.

"Hey, everybody." Goten ran up to greet everyone. "Um, why are there two Trunkses?"

"I'm a timewalker from an alternate world. I am the Trunks of that world." Future Trunks said. "I came here to help."

"Yes. To help the ones Kuriza challenged." Vegeta said.

"What? Aren't you coming with us, dad?" Bulla asked.

"Not this time." Vegeta began. "I'm no match for Kuriza in his current state. I'll stay here. I'll let those three choose who can come with them." He pointed to the Marron and the two young partial saiyans.

"I know where we can go." Krillin said. "I think now is a good time to go visit my dad. That Kuriza guy said that he stole something from Freeza. I want to know what it is."

"He's still alive?"#18 asked.

"Yeah, he can live for a long time because he's a wizard." Krillin explained. "Besides, Roshi is even older than my dad. He's over 300 years old. My dad's about 150 and he still has a lot of life left in him. I used to tell him about the adventures we used to have. He told me that he would have liked to meet Goku, but since he isn't here anymore, I guess bringing his granddaughter will suffice."

"Can Bulla and I come as well?" Marron asked.

"Of course." Krillin said. "Gohan, you can come too. He's wanted to meet you since the Cell Games."

"Okay."Gohan said. Everyone except for Vegeta, Goten, and Present Trunks flew off towards the ocean.

"I know this area!" Marron said. "I used to come here in secret for my magic training."

"I was going to talk to him about that as well." Krillin spotted an island with a mansion on it. "There it is!" The whole group landed in front of the house and Krillin knocked on the door. An old man about as tall (or should it be as short) as Krillin answered the door a few seconds later.

The man looked at Krillin and exclaimed, "Ah, Krillin. I was wondering when you'd come again."

"I know, dad." Krillin said.

"Come in, everyone. Come in." Everyone followed the old wizard in to the mansion's huge living room.

"This guy's your father?" #18 asked.

"Yeah." Krillin said as the old wizard took a seat on an armchair in the center surrounded by a few couches.

"Take a seat." The wizard said. Krillin, #18, and Gohan sat on one couch while Pan, Bulla, and Marron sat on another. The wizard caught sight of Marron as she sat down." Well well. Hello, Marron. How nice to see you again."

"I know, Master Bram." She answered.

"You know him, Marron?" Krillin asked. "That is very interesting."

"I know her, alright." The old man said. "She first came to visit me a few years after the incident with Majin Buu and asked me if I could train her in the magic arts, as she inherited some magic from Buu."

"You remember the Buu incident?" Krillin asked.

"Of course I do. I left Earth shortly before he destroyed it, and went to a secret location to check on something, as I got the sense that Buu was only meant as a distraction for something else." Bram chuckled as he said that. "I know your friends erased the memories of everyone on Earth, except for you and your friends, of Buu with the dragon balls, but not me. I was still off world at the time. And why is it interesting that I know Marron?"

"Well, she is my daughter." Krillin said. "Oh. I came because I needed to talk to you about something."

"If I had known the one I was training was my granddaughter, I would've summoned you here a long time ago. What is it you need to talk to me about, son?" The old wizard asked.

"Well, we were at the mall today and ran into someone named Kuriza." Krillin began.

"So? What of it?" Bram asked.

"He mentioned something about you stealing something from his father." Pan said.

"What's your name, miss?" The wizard asked.

"Oh." Krillin began. "Her name is Pan. She is the granddaughter of my best friend, Goku. The man sitting next to me, Son Gohan, is her father, as well as Goku's eldest son."

"Well," The old wizard began with a puzzling expression, "it is nice to meet you two." He nodded to Gohan and Pan. "Now, about this Kuriza fellow. You told me that he said I stole something from his father. What is his father's name? Please tell me it's not who I think it is."

"His father is a being called Freeza." #18 said.

"My wife is right." Krillin said. "What #18 said was verified by Vegeta. Kuriza is Freeza's son."

"I remember both King Vegeta as well as his son, Prince Vegeta. I know King Vegeta was killed, so I know you're referring to his son." The old man said. "And I was afraid you might say that. I did steal a weapon from Freeza long ago. Two years before he destroyed Planet Vegeta, actually."

"I have to ask. Was this Planet Vegeta named after my father?" Bulla asked.

"No. It was named after his father after he wiped out the tuffles." Bram explained. "Now that was a bloodbath. I was on the planet during the war between the saiyans and the tuffles under Freeza's orders, as he was looking to enlist one of those races. After the incident with Baby last year, I regret letting that one space pod with him, or what became him, get away. I was probably the only person here who wasn't infected as I am a tuffle as well. He couldn't infect full-blooded tuffles or artificial life forms like Buu."

"I didn't know that!" Krillin shouted.

"I never thought it was worth bringing up, but enough of that. The weapon I stole from Freeza is a terrible weapon. I destroyed the blueprints he had as well so it could never be rebuilt. I kept a close vigil on it when Freeza was alive." The wizard explained.

"Freeza's dead?" #18 asked.

"Oh yes." Marron said. "Don't you remember those guys we ran into down in hell?"

"What were you two doing down there?" Krillin asked.

"When Buu ate us," #18 began, "we made it to King Enma and he was originally going to send Marron and I to the Grand Kai's planet, which is where you were at."

"And?" Krillin asked.

"It seems there was a little trouble down in hell, so he sent us to settle them down." Marron said. "There was an uprising down there due to the chaos Buu was causing at the time."

"Yes. It is exactly like Marron just said. There were a few guys down there that we came across. Two I recognized, and those two were Cell and Freeza's father, King Cold. There were three more with them. One of them I now know is Broly, and there were two purple and white guys with them. One was mostly white in the face, and the other was mostly purple in the face."

"That little white guy sounds like Freeza in his true form." Krillin said.

"Yes." Marron began. "That was Freeza. You easily defeated both him and his father. You had trouble with the others."

"The others came very close to literally destroying me when some sort of ice blast froze all of them. I still don't know how that happened, but we were revived by Porunga shortly after that." #18 said.

"I saved you, mom." Marron said. "My magic awakened that day, and I froze Cell, Broly, and the other guy who I believe was Freeza's brother, Cooler in his final form."

"When did those maniacs die?" #18 asked.

"Freeza died many years ago." Bram said. "Good thing he is. He came to Earth and was killed in an instant. So was his father. Cooler was killed a few days before the Cell Games."

"He was killed by Future Trunks." Krillin said. "He cut Freeza to pieces with that sword you keep around, 18. The one you took when our group fought both you and #17 after he killed Dr. Gero." Krillin explained.

"I always thought that sword was a sign of my freedom, for some reason which is why I kept it all these years. I didn't know it brought about the end of Freeza." #18 said.

"How horrible is this weapon?" Gohan asked.

"Very horrible." The group turned around and saw Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and Future Trunks.


	6. Dende's gift and Vegeta's revelation

**Chapter 6- Dende's gift and Vegeta's revelation**

"How nice it is to see you two again." Gohan said.

"The feeling's mutual." Kibito Kai responded.

"It was much nicer at the look out." Old Kai said.

"Why were you there?" Pan asked. Marron snickered. "Huh? You know why?" Pan asked.

"I think I do, but it is a surprise." Marron said.

"The young witch is right." Old Kai began. "There is a surprise waiting for you up there. Why you deserve it after misusing the Dragon Balls is still a mystery to me."

"The weapon Master Bram stole is very destructive." Kibito Kai began. "I once mentioned that each of the Supreme Kais had the power to fell Freeza in a single blow. Knowing what he did, some of you might wonder why I didn't kill him myself. I didn't because I feared his weapon. It is a powerful turret gun that has the power to destroy anything, and I mean anything, in a single blow. I never dared to confront Freeza knowing that as long as he had that gun, he would've been able to kill me before I even got to him. If I had known someone stole it, I would've killed him without hesitation."

"The one who created that weapon was the one who sealed me within the Z-sword so many years ago." Old Kai began. "I believe this Freeza character was one of his descendents. Not even Omega Shenron could've survived a single blast from it."

Gohan was shocked. "That isn't good. Even Kuriza said he was powerful enough to do that. Even if all of us gang up on him, I doubt we can even get a single blow on him."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice came from the next room over. A young man with dark skin and a Mohawk walked into the room. It was Majuub.

"What are you doing here, Majuub?" Pan asked.

"I came here to help." He began.

"Hmm..."Bram studied Majuub closely. "I see. You are the reincarnation of the evil Buu, and you've fused with the good Buu. In your current state, you couldn't do much."

"What do you mean?" Majuub asked.

"Kuriza sounds like a powerful person. Your original form would have to be activated before you stood even a remote chance against him." Bram explained.

"My original form?" Majuub asked.

"You must split in two and become Buu again." Bram answered.

"Is that even possible?" Gohan asked. "I mean, he is the reincarnation of Super Buu. Not Buu himself."

"Oh, it is." Marron said as she stepped towards Majuub. "In fact, I know how to do it thanks to my training with fat Buu."

"Is that why you used to go to Mr. Satan's home a lot?" Eighteen asked.

"Yep. That's how I found out that everyone that either fat Buu or Super Buu ate received his power when they were revived. Heck. They received his powers when they were eaten, and my powers are proof of that." Marron began. "Videl and Bulma passed that power on to Pan and Bulla respectively. Pan is an exceptional case since she inherited some of Buu's power from Videl and some when she was eaten by fat Buu. And yes, getting absorbed counts as long as you were eaten beforehand."

"I hope the evil won't dominate me." Majuub said in a worried tone.

"You won't because only your form will change." Marron said as she placed her hand on Majuub's shoulder. "Fusion of Buu, split back in two and regain your true form." A glowing aura surrounded Majuub and within seconds, both Mr. Buu and Super Buu appeared in the room."

"Whoa." Uub said as he examined his new form. "I remember everything from when I had this form. Including what I did up on the lookout." Uub turned to face the others. "I am sorry for what I did during that time."

"Don't be." Buu said. "It wasn't our fault. It was Babidi."

"I think I should take all of you up to the lookout." Kibito Kai said as he took them to the lookout where Dende was waiting with a parcel in his arms. Mr. Popo was standing right next to him.

"Hey, everyone." Dende began. "I take it they're here for the gift I made?" he asked the Kais.

"Yes." Old Kai began. "They are."

"Good." Dende said as he placed the parcel on the ground. "Who'd like to open it?"

"I will." Pan eagerly rushed over to the parcel and opened it. Inside of it was what appeared to be Dragon Balls, except the color of the stars were white. "Are these Dragon Balls?" Pan asked.

"They are indeed." Kibito Kai said. "You can use this set as often as you want."

"What about the negative energy?" Gohan asked. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I do not want to deal with another Omega Shenron."

"That is the best part about these." Old Kai began. "This new set cannot collect any negative energy. I'll let Dende explain this one."

"I sure can. You know how the Kais mentioned last year that the reason the dragon balls scatter after a wish is granted so the negative energy had time to dissipate?" the namekian asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Pan asked.

"Well, I thought about the ones back on Namek and realized that they never scattered after a wish was made, or at least not far enough for it to matter. I contacted Muri and asked him if he knew anything about it. In response, he sent Guru's original blueprints to me." Dende explained.

"I wondered about that as well." Old Kai began. "Shortly after Dende received the original blueprints, I came here to check them out myself. We discovered that the Namekian Dragon Balls don't have any negative energy at all due to a wizard's intervention. He cast a spell on those dragon balls so negative energy can never collect. I never got a chance to meet that wizard to ask him how he did it."

"You're looking at him right now." The group turned around to look at Bram. "When Guru made the Namekian dragon balls, he asked me to come and help him with them. When he finished making them, I cast a purity spell over them. I taught that spell to Marron a few years after she first sought me out."

"And I'm the only who cast that spell on this set." Marron quickly remarked. "I would've done the same with the former guardian's set at one point if the shadow dragons didn't show up."

"Um...How many wishes can this set grant" Krillin asked the guardian of Earth.

"Three." Dende explained. "You should have figured that out when I mentioned they have the same design as the ones on Namek. Muri even included the notes he made on the upgrades he made to them."

"Wow! Have they been tested yet?" Pan asked excitingly.

"Not yet, Pan." Mr. Popo began. "In fact, all of you were brought here so they could be tested out. Would you like to summon the dragon?" Mr. Popo asked Pan as he arranged the dragon balls in the correct order for the summoning.

"You bet!" Pan shouted as she jumped in front of the new set. "Arise, eternal dragon!" As usual, the sky grew dark as the dragon appeared. Pan was shocked when she saw the dragon as she knew who it was. It was Nuova Shenron. "Nuova?" Pan asked. The dragon nodded in response. "Didn't Omega Shenron kill you?"

Nuova smiled at the remark. "He did, but Dende found my spirit and asked me if I would become the eternal dragon of his new set of dragon balls. I agreed and he was able to revive me for this purpose. Now tell me your wish. I will grant three."

Krillin quickly stepped forward and blurted out "Hey, Nuova Shenron, can you restore my youth, at least back to the time when Bobbidi came to Earth to free Buu?"

"How ironic. I was created when a wish was made of Shenlong to restore King Piccolo's youth and the first wish asked of me is used to restore someone's use." Nuova's eyes grew as Krillin's appearance changed back to the way he looked during the invasion of Majin Buu." Your wish has been granted. I think that was a smart wish considering you are more powerful in this state. With you going up against someone like Kuriza, who even the other shadow dragons feared, you're going to need it."

Eighteen was amazed that the new dragon was able to grant that wish. "Does anyone else have any wishes?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I guess we can-wait." She quickly looked up at Nuova, which was a sign that she just thought of something. "Ever since I was reawakened, I always wanted to know where I came from. I remember everything from before I came to Earth, but I can't remember anything before my brother and I were forced under Freeza's control. I don't even remember my own parents. Can you answer that question I've had for years?"

Nuova Shenron paused for a moment before responding. "I do know the answer to your question."

"Great. What is the answer?" Eighteen asked. "Does it explain my daughter's powers?"

"Don't you recall anything from the last few hours? Your daughter inherited most of her magic powers from your husband's father. Bram is one of the greatest wizards in the universe, after all." Nuova began. "While I do know about your origins, I cannot tell you right now as you will find out soon enough."

Eighteen sighed. "Oh well. I guess that will have to do. We don't need you at the moment, great dragon."

"Hey! Can't someone else ask for a wish? Dende called for all of us, even though we were aleady on our way up here." Everyone was turned around and saw Videl hovering above them while carrying Chi Chi, with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten flying in and landing. As Videl put Chi Chi down, she turned to Nuova. "Do you think you can remove the seal on my full power?"

"I cannot grant that wish as that seal has already been removed by the one who cast it." Nuova explained.

"What do you mean? Videl asked as she looked at everyone on the lookout. She nearly fell over when she saw Bram. "Master Bram? What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Bram, as in Bram the wizard?" Chi Chi asked. Bram nodded in response. "My father told me all about you. What in the world are you doing with all of these people? Magic and martial arts don't seem to mix."

"My son, Krillin is one of these martial artists." Bram began. Who is your father, mam?"

"The Ox King." Chi Chi explained.

"I remember him very well. He was a very close friend until his castle caught on fire." Bram turned to Videl. So you're Videl, eh? You certainly have grown and I'm sure you have a family by now."

"I do." Videl began. "I'm married to Gohan and we have Pan. And is what Nuova said true? Was the seal on my powers really removed? You should know since you are the one who cast it, great wizard."

"I thought Pan was yours. She looks like you in your younger days. And yes, Videl. The seal on your super saiyan powers were removed when Buu attacked you up here. I removed it so you could easily stop Buu, but I wasn't able to reach you in time."

"Super saiyan?" Gohan asked as he turned to face his wife.

"I guess. I first accessed that form when I was four, which I believe was two years before your father's first transformation, at least according to your time table. I didn't know what it was called until I saw your father use it against fat Buu when he was evil. SS3, I think?" Videl asked. "That was the one with long, blonde hair, right?"

"You? The first super saiyan?" Vegeta shouted. "I find that hard to-" Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Videl go SS3. "A...a...amazing. Simply amazing. It seems that you are the true legendary super saiyan. Not Kakarot, myself, or even Broly. SS3 at age four? I'm more surprised to discover that there is another living saiyan!"

"Come now, Vegeta." Bram began. "Surly you couldn't have ignored Videl's resemblance to a few saiyans."

"True. When she was a teenager, she looked like most female saiyans, one saiyan in particular. Her name was Fasha." Vegeta explained.

"Fasha?" Videl asked. "No way! Before she died, my mother told me stories about her own mother, and she told me her name was Fasha. If this helps, my mother's name was Vasha."

"The names fit." Vegeta began. "About two or three years before Planet Vegeta, my home planet, was destroyed, I remember hearing something about Fasha having a daughter named Vasha. She hung around with Fasha's crew until they were sent to Kanasta. I know Fasha perished when Freeza destroyed the planet, and I thought her daughter did as well, but I guess she somehow made it here. How a saiyan ended up with someone like Satan, I'll never know."

"I guess this is amazing." Pan began. "Both of my parents are half saiyans!"

"Want to know what's even more interesting?" Vegeta asked.

"No. What is it?" Gohan asked."

"The leader of the crew Fasha was a member of was named Bardock. I believe most of you have met both of his sons, one for certain. One was named Raditz, and the other was named-"

"Kakarot?" Gohan interrupted, remembering the name of his father's evil brother.

"Yes, Gohan. Bardock's second son was named Kakarot, better known on this planet as Goku, or to you and Goten, your father." Vegeta responded. "That makes you Bardock's grandson." He then turned to Pan. "I guess you will have a good chance against Kuriza. He's really changed since his younger days."

Pan turned to face her mother. "Mom, why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh." Videl said with a look of embarrassment on her face. "I was so caught up with Vegeta's history lesson and the new dragon balls that I forgot why I came up here. The ship is ready. I'm thinking we could try to get the jump on Kuriza."


	7. The fight begins

Hey, everyone. Chapter seven of Attack of Kuriza is up. This should be the chapter in which all the fun begins, meaning that Pan and co. have their first face off with Kuriza, who is holding a grudge against Future Trunks and Vegeta for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

About a day after the unveiling of the new dragon balls, all of the Z fighters and their friends were gathered at Capsule Corporation. The time had finally come for Pan, Videl, Bulla, Marron, Krillin, Eighteen, Buu, and Uub to depart with Future Trunks hitching a ride with them. As they got into the ship that was used by Cooler so many years ago, everyone was wishing them good luck.

"Well, I guess it's time, everyone." Pan shouted. "Let's go. I plan to make it to SS2 before we get to Kuriza's position."

As Pan walked away and close the door, she could hear Mr. Satan shouting "Show that creep what you're made of, Pan! Tell that Kuriza creep that if he does anything to you, that he'll have to answer to me!"

"Don't strain your imagination." Vegeta said as he saw the ship take off. "If they can't stop Kuriza, we are all doomed. Not even I, the prince of all saiyans, would last long against him." He sighed as he walked into Capsule Corp. with Bulma, Trunks, and Goten following him.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as they walked towards some sort of strange capsule. "You're usually the first one to jump into a fight. Why are you sitting this one out?"

"I've been thinking. I'm pretty useless, now. I'm no match for Kuriza, and due to our habit of coming across more powerful beings, I doubt I will be much of a help during our lifetimes." Vegeta said. "Today, I will place myself in hibernation for 105 years."

"Huh?" everyone asked as Vegeta pointed to the capsule in front of them.

"I had Bulma build this a long time ago in case something like this ever happened." Vegeta began "It is a cryogenic stasis chamber. A fine piece of technology that was developed by the tuffle before most of them were wiped out by my father's forces. Once I'm asleep inside of it, I will be placed in deep freeze for the time I entered into it, which will be 105 years. When I awaken, I will be the only one left who will be able to protect this planet."

"Father, you can't!" Trunks shouted as Vegeta removed the top of the capsule.

"Trunks, I know both you and Goten are holding back your true power. I know that both of you could have felled Omega Shenron very quickly if just one of you went all out." Vegeta said as he got in and closed the lid. "If Pan and the others fail to stop Kuriza, I want you two to finish him off yourselves." As Vegeta finished his sentence, he fell asleep and the capsule was sealed. It would stay that way for just over a century.

Bulma turned to face the two friends with a stern look. "Is what Vegeta said true? Have you two been holding back this whole time?"

Goten scratched his head and answered with "Yes, it is. We just never got a chance to go all out since my dad was hogging the spotlight."

"I just hope you two can stop Kuriza if he somehow defeats Pan and the others." Bulma said as she looked up at the afternoon sky.

"So do I, mom." Trunks began. "So do I."

In a remote part of space, Kuriza was in the command center of his ship and the monitors showed the landing platform at Capsule Corp. "Do they honestly believe they could catch me off guard?" he asked himself as he surveyed the footage. "I knew those Earthlings were going to try something like this. Well, I guess it would be rude of me not greet them."

A few hours later, the ship the Z fighters were using was approaching the coordinates supplied by Vegeta. Pan, as SS1 was training with Videl as SS3 when Kuriza's ship came into view. "Ah. It seems we're here!" Pan shouted excitingly.

Eighteen took one look at the ship and turned to Pan. "That's his ship, alright. I was his servant for years, so I should know."

"How right you are, Eighteen!" Kuriza's voice boomed from the ship's transmitter. "Did you honestly believe you could catch me off guard? I am insulted. Have you forgotten what I told you about the fact that Earth is always under my constant radar? I knew you would come early, anyway." Within seconds, Kuriza appeared in front of them. "That is part of what allowed me to discover Instant Transmission. It is time for the fight to begin!"

"So be it!" Pan shouted as she quickly went SS1, and so did Bulla. Videl went straight to SS3 since she never accessed either of the first two states.

"You three will be good for starters." Kuriza chuckled as they started fighting him. They were amazed by Kuriza's ability to dodge most of their attacks. "You three are good. Even better than I gave you credit for, but you will not survive this day!" Kuriza shouted as they continued fighting. After a long battle, Pan managed to sneak in a kamehameha, which consumed Kuriza, as well as the window behind him, leaving him close to death.

"It's over, Kuriza!" Pan shouted as she stepped towards Kuriza, preparing for the kill. "I guess you were all talk, after all!" Pan delivered a quick punch that sent Kuriza flying into space. "That was quicker than expected." Pan said as the window quickly repaired itself. As they were ready to leave, a really tall version of Kuriza flew up to the window.

"He transformed. I should've guessed since both Freeza and Cooler did the same thing." Krillin began when he saw Kuriza. "I knew it was too easy."

"Not to mention his race can survive in space." Eighteen began. "Everyone, suit up and meet me in space. I'll hold Kuriza off." As she stood next to the airlock, Marron walked up to her. "Marron, aren't you going to suit up so you can breathe in space?"

"Nope, mom. I cast a charm on myself so I can breathe out there." Marron began as she opened the airlock and flew up to Kuriza in his second form.

"Even that wasn't needed, Marron." Kuriza laughed as the two flew in front of him. "Your mother, as well as her brother are able to breathe in space very easily as her race has lived in space for thousands of years. Isn't that right, Nefora?" Kuriza asked as he faced Eighteen with a look of malice.

"I've always hated that name!" Eighteen shouted as she threw a punch at Kuriza, which caused him to recoil quite a bit. "It reminds me of the time when I was your family's slave!"

"Why deny it? It is your true name, after all." Kuriza said as Marron fired a bunch of advanced spells in his direction which hit him ad injured him quite a bit in his current form. "Damn! That little witch has really studied ancient spells, but I have as well." He smiled as he started transforming again into his race's third form. At that time, the rest of the crew flew into the fray.

Buu was shocked when he saw Kuriza. "That face! You look just like the guy Bibidi used to compete with a long time ago, but I know you can't be him. He died."

"You're right, Buu." Kuriza began. "You must be thinking of one of my ancestors. I'm much stronger than he was."

Buu was scared when he heard Kuriza's voice. "I know that voice. It's you!"

Pan noticed Buu's scared look, which she was able to identify from knowing Buu for so long. "What is it, Buu?"

"I recognize his voice." Buu began as he pointed at Kuriza. "That is the one who was relaying telepathic orders to Bobbidi many years ago!"

"I see you do remember my voice, Buu. I didn't think you could. I think you should thank me since I was the one who told Bobbidi about you and your location in the first place." Kuriza explained.

"Wait. So you're the one responsible for the Buu incident?" Videl shouted as she lunged at Kuriza.

"That is correct. My plan was to set Buu loose upon the universe so I could capture both you and Marron with ease. Then I was going to kill Bobbidi, take Buu with me, and find the Hypercannon." Kuriza gloated as he thought about that time. "It was going along perfectly until you came along!" Kuriza shook a fist in Uub's direction. "Or at least you in your former life as Super Buu. He wouldn't listen to a word I said! That's why he killed everyone on the lookout. If the dragon balls didn't exist, I would've killed him for eating the two I wanted under our control, which included you, Videl. The legendary super saiyan my father feared." Unfortunatly for Kuriza, he had forgotten that it was a foolish thing to anger a woman, especially when she is a SS3 and has a daughter on the brink of accessing SS2.

"Come on, Pan." Videl began. "Let's teach this creep a lesson!"

"Okay!" Pan shouted angrily as she transformed into SS1. "You know what, I'm going all out! The training on the ship has pushed me up a level, I think." Everyone was surprised when Pan suddenly grew very long, golden hair. She had bypassed SS2 and went straight to level three. "It's over for you!"

"You've said it, Pan." Bulla said as she went SS1.

"We're with you as well." Both Buus quickly flew up to Kuriza and the entire group started beating him up.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THIS POWER COME FROM?" Kuriza shouted as he turned around and saw Future Trunks behind him. "You're getting really annoying, time-walker. Do you delight in humiliating my race? You killed my father and grandfather, but they were the weakest members of our race. I know when I've been beat, so I'm out of here!"

"Hey!" Pan began. "Where do you think you're going?" She tried to grab Kuriza when he turned himself into mist and quickly escaped. "I guess it is time to test out that move Marron taught me in the ship." Pan smiled as she pointed her finger at the escaping smoke. "Turn to-"

"Don't try it, Pan!" Buu shouted as he flew in front of her. "The chocolate beam won't work on that guy in his current form. He isn't using a solid form."

"Ah man. I was just getting a little hungry, too." Pan sighed as she lowered her finger. In all the confusion, Kuriza managed to escape with his ship.

"I never anticipated that those Earthlings would be so powerful! I can defeat them in my true form, but I need time to access it!" Kuriza thought as he reformed. His ship was approaching a fire planet at that time. "Good thing my base is on that planet." Kuriza smirked as his ship landed on the planet.


	8. Zarbon's reunion and the end of Eighteen

Hey, everyone. Chapter eight is up. The time has finally come for the showdown between the next-gen Z fighters and Kuriza, the son of Freeza to begin. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8- Zarbon's reunion and the end of Eighteen**

The group in the space where the planet, Vegeta used to be was amazed by the fact that Kuriza got away from them so quickly.

"Oh man." Pan sighed as she tried to cover the sound of her growling stomach. "He had to leave when I starting getting a little hungry. I might end up eating someone here I can't help myself."

"Where did he go, anyway?" Krillin asked.

"There are many places he could've fled to." Eighteen began. "There's no way we can catch up to him now."

"Mom?" Marron asked. "That name Kuriza called you. What did it mean?"

"Oh, that." Eighteen sighed. "Nefora. That is my-"

"That is her true name." Everyone turned around to see what appeared to be Zarbon.

"Oh. It's you." Eighteen said in an angry tone when she saw Zarbon.

"Hold on a second!" Krillin began. "I thought Vegeta killed you on Namek!"

"He did. When the portal to Hell was opened last year, I escaped. When it was closed, I was still here, even though I don't have that much time left." Zarbon explained.

"Eighteen, how do you know this guy?" Krillin asked. "I know he used to work for Freeza, but-"

"He is the one who sold my brother and I to Kuriza. And I literally mean sold us. We were Zarbon's slaves at one point as well." Eighteen said as she tried taking a swing at Zarbon, but realized she couldn't.

"Come now, Nefora." Zarbon began as they headed for the ship. "You family is bound by ancient law to serve under the descendents of Megenso. "If Kuriza ever had a child, any child you could potentially have would have to serve under that child, just like I had to serve under Freeza, and like your parents did."

"Who is this guy, mom?" Marron asked as the group flew into the ship's cockpit. "He seems to know you."

"That guy is Zarbon." Eighteen answered.

"Your daughter, Nefora?" Zarbon asked. Eighteen could only nod as she stood up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."Eighteen shouted as she walked off in a huff.

"How do you know my wife, Zarbon?" Krillin asked. "If I might add, it seems like you've mellowed since Namek."

"I have, haven't I? I guess it is because I was given a chance to live a new life." Zarbon answered. "And to answer your question, Nefora, the one you know as Eighteen was once my servant." Everyone fell down anime-style when they heard this."But I should tell you why I'm here. I know where Kuriza is."

"What?" Pan asked. "You know where he is? I guess that means I can get something to eat after all."

"If Nef-I mean Eighteen keeps ignoring me, feel free to eat her." Zarbon joked. "Who are you, little girl?"

"I am Pan, the granddaughter of Goku." Pan answered excitingly.

"Goku. I hear he was the one who defeated Freeza." Zarbon answered.

"Her father is the little Earth kid who was on Namek." Krillin explained.

"She did remind me of that child. Anyway," Zarbon began as he looked at the ship's navigation computer. "I know exactly where Kuriza is. He has a base on a planet that isn't far from here. I don't have that much time left, so I'll lead you to that base. He is using a base that was abandoned after Cooler died. I'll plot the course." After he punched in a few coordinates, Zarbon walked off to another room on the ship. Marron followed him to a room with a good view of space. "Why did you follow me, young one?"

"I want to get a chance to know you." Marron began. "I also want to know why you don't get along with my mom."

"I guess I can tell you. What's your name, child?" Zarbon asked.

"Child?" Marron shouted. "I'll have you know that I am 20 years old. And my name is Marron. My mom chose that name."

"On your mother's planet, you would still be considered a child." Zarbon began. "They aren't considered adults until they are 30 years old in Earth terms. They also age and a different pace since they can live for hundreds of years. And your mother hasn't gotten along with me since Kuriza was born, which was a few years after the planet that was here, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed. I saw it with my own eyes. Anyway, your mother came of age for her race and as recorded in their ancient laws, she had to become Kuriza's servant along with her brother."

"Seventeen. That's what he's called now." Marron explained.

"I know. I know all about what Dr. Gero did to those twins." Zarbon said in response. "Ever since the day of her 50th birthday, your mother has never spoken to me. Pity since I never got a chance to tell her that the rule of her planet has been on to her."

"What was that?" Eighteen walked into the room and stood right in front of her father. "Are you saying control of my planet now belongs to me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It's been that way for years."Zarbon explained. "And if anything happens to you, Marron will take over."

"Good. I lost a lot of respect for you after seeing the role you played in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. And I'm glad control over our planet has been switched over to me. By the way, Zarbon, I overheard you saying that you know where Kuriza is. Do you?" Eighteen asked.

"I do." Zarbon began as he looked out of the window and saw a fire planet with a huge military base on it. "We're here." He said as the rest of the group was escorted off of the ship and into a remote section of the base. "This is as far as I can take you. My time is up. I'm just glad I could see my family one last time. Farewell, Nefora." Zarbon said as his breathing got heavier. "At least I might get into Heaven this time."

"Farewell, old master." Eighteen said as Zarbon died right in front of her. "Well, I guess I can do this." Eighteen quickly picked up her father's body and tossed it into one of the fire pits around them. As they ran into the base, Kuriza was waiting for them in his true form.

"You are just in time. I was just about ready to test my true form against you." Kuriza began as he flew at the group. "You will pay for humiliating me out in space."

"We'll see about that!" Videl shouted as she went SS3. Pan did the same as Bulla went SS1.

"This will be fun." Kuriza snickered as he slapped everyone around like it was nothing. "Or not." He couldn't help himself as he looked at the state of the group. Most of them had very bad wounds, and this was just the first round. "This is boring. Come back when you have real fighting skills!" he shouted as he took off into the interior of the base.

"What's with you, Pan?" Videl asked since she knew Pan wasn't fighting at her full power.

"I'm just-" Pan was interrupted by the sound of her growling stomach.

"If you are that hungry, just take me." Eighteen responded. "I will gladly become food again if it means that creep will be defeated."

"Eighteen, what are you saying?" Krillin asked.

"Look, if we do not stop Kuriza, he will continue his little rampage across the universe and will eventually return to Earth. Pan is the strongest of us all. If she wasn't as hungry as she is now, Kuriza would already be dead."

"She does have a point, dad." Marron responded.

"I would say good-bye, but knowing your death record, you'll be in Other World again soon enough." Eighteen chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Krillin responded.

"Hey!" Pan shouted. "How could I even eat Eighteen in the first place?"

"You already know the answer." Uub began. "I already know from my memories of the Super Buu that eating Eighteen will give you her unlimited energy and virtual immortality. What are you hungry for?"

"Anything." Pan panted. "Just something that will give me the power to save the Earth. Not that I would want to eat Eighteen."

"She's already made up her mind, Pan. Once she has, you can never change it. I learned that the hard way." Krillin chuckled as he turned to face Eighteen. "Knowing me, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Krillin. You too, Marron. I will miss you both." Eighteen said as she turned to face Uub. "I am ready now."

"Good, I guess." Pan said as she pointed a finger at Eighteen. "I guess chocolate will do." She quickly fired a beam in the android's direction and a bar of chocolate Eighteen appeared in her place. "I hope she really will give me the necessary energy. I don't want her sacrifice to be in vain." Pan sighed as she picked up the chocolate and popped it in her mouth. "Pretty good." Pan said as she was chewing. After she swallowed, she suddenly felt a sudden burst of energy. Within seconds, a tail appeared on Pan.

"What is happening?" Everybody asked as Pan's form changed. When the transformation was done, she had Eighteen's clothing and figure.

Chapter eight is done. I know that it probably wasn't that exciting, it wasn't that exciting to write, but I'm trying to save all of the fun stuff for chapter 9.


	9. Super Pan

Chapter nine is now up. Kuriza is really going to regret messing with Earth here.

**Chapter 9-Super Pan**

"This is interesting." Videl began. "What's going on?"

"Um…I have no idea?" Pan asked while trying to cover up the fact that she knew what was going on.

Buu butted in and said "I do. Instead of eating Eighteen, Pan ab-"

Everyone heard Pan muttering "I am still very hungry."

"Uh oh." Uub stood there shaking. "From what my past memories show me, this will not end well."

"The chocolate was good. Time to get everyone else. What should I turn them into?" Pan asked herself with a demented look in her eyes. "I'll let it be decided at random." She chuckled as she fired a beam at Buu which turned him into a cookie with his appearance.

"Run!" Krillin shouted as Pan picked the cookie up and ate it. As a result, her appearance switched to Buu's. "This is just like on the lookout-" He was unable to finish since Pan got him as well and turned him into a cookie as well.

"Come on!" Videl shouted as she saw Pan eating Krillin. "Pan's lost all control of herself! The same thing happened when I first went SS3, minus Buu's powers."

"Yeah. You can trace little bit back to when the evil Buu ate us." Marron said as they ran into a room that was far away from where Pan was.

As Pan saw them running, she just laughed. "They can't get far since I can sense their ki. I think I'll turn the rest of them into chocolate with cherries in it." She walked away so she could find the rest.

In a room at the top of the base, Kuriza saw everything that was going on through a monitor in the base's security center. "Good. All is going according to plan. Pan has accessed her majin powers and is going out of control. Now, it will be a simple matter to control her if I want to. Not that I really care about it one way or another. Once I'm through with that group, I'll return to Earth and conquer it." He quickly noticed the rest of the group was running into a room that was far away from where Pan was. "Hmm. It looks like they're in my genetics lab. I can't have them messing around in there." He stood up and walked out of center.

Pan, on the other hand had found the genetics lab her companions fled to. "I knew they couldn't hide for long." Pan smirked as she licked her lips and burst into the room. Everyone cowered to a corner when they saw Pan.

"What are you doing, Pan?" Videl shouted.

"I am going to become the next Majin Buu." Pan smiled. "You don't have to worry, mother. You'll be in my belly before the end of the day."

"Like hell she will!" Uub stepped forward and aimed his antenna at Pan. "As much as I respect your grandfather, what you're doing is unforgivable. Do you think Goku would be proud of you if he was still here?"

"Who cares?" Pan asked as she turned Uub into chocolate and quickly ate him, receiving his form. Her appearance was now reminiscent of a female Buu.

Marron stepped forward to try and comfort her friend. "Pan, don't let your new power get to you. From what I here, this is exactly what happened to people like Kuriza's father, and he ended up dead." Marron then saw something in Pan's eyes that nobody else noticed. In a way, Pan was telling her that she knew what she was doing. Pan then ate her and turned to face Videl and Bulla, who were all that remained (Future Trunks left when Pan got started on her "rampage").

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Pan. It's for your own good!" Videl shouted as she went SS3 and cut a piece of Pan's new antenna off.

"I was hoping you would do that." Pan smiled as she liquified the discarded antenna piece and let it surround her mother. After it completely covered her, it zoomed in and sunk into Pan's body. Her figure and clothing then changed to reflect Videl's. "Just one left." Pan smiled as she turned Bulla into chocolate as she tried to escape. "You'll thank me for doing this once Kuriza is dead." Pan ate Bulla and looked at all of the creatures in the room she was in. She then noticed a row of tanks with what appeared to be younger versions of Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Videl, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma. "What are these?"

"Those are clones of some of your friends." Pan turned around and saw Kuriza standing in the room. "I managed to acquire genetic samples from them at the World tournament that occurred the day Buu was awakened. I made the clones when Buu ate most of the people on the young Namekian's lookout. Speaking of which, where are your companions?" He knew the answer when he saw that Pan had Buu's basic appearance (pink skin and the antenna) and Videl's figure and clothing.

Pan patted her stomach and answered with "They're all in here. They're away from you, that's for certain. Eating and absorbing them also gave me access to THIS!" Pan managed to go through all of the first three super saiyan states and then transformed into some new kind of creature. Pan had her normal appearance, or at least it was close to her current appearance, but her hair was long and silver and her features, especially her muscles and bust, were exaggerated. She even had a saiyan's tail.

"I have studied many ancient texts, but I do not know what this is. I would say that this is the true super saiyan, but what you call SS4 is the only one worthy of that title." Kuriza said as he was shocked by this sudden transformation.

"This is a step above SS4!" Pan shouted as she started beating up Kuriza and wrecking everything in his base (the genetics lab was untouched). "I call this Super Pan! I guess it can also be called Super Saiyan 5!"

Kuriza staggered to get up after receiving this beating. "You're good. I think I want you working for me. You'll have to pay for eating Marron and Videl, though."

"Not interested. Besides, the ones I ate are still very much alive." Pan shouted as she knocked Kuriza to the ground with her tail. "At this rate, they'll all be completely absorbed before I'm done with you!" Her figure then changed to reflect Krillin, Marron, and then Bulla. "Oh yeah! You're in trouble, now!" The battle between the two took off into the sky while the entire planet they were on started shaking. When the fight made it back into space, Pan looked like she was getting bored. "I've had enough. Go home and train some more."

Kuriza couldn't believe he was just addressed like this by a saiyan hybrid. He was the son of Freeza. The last descendent of the warlock, Megenso. He was the rightful owner of his weapon, the hypercannon. He had to defeat this girl. His honor depended on it. "No. I will kill you!" He fired a blast at Pan that was easily deflected. "Huh? Nobody has deflected that stone spell before!"

Pan chuckled. "Marron knows how. When I absorbed her, I received her magical knowledge."

"I will kill you, you hear me?" I will kill you!" Kuriza was livid with anger when he conjured up a death ball and threw it in Pan's direction.

"I guess you won't take my advice." Pan said in a cocky mood as she flew over Kuriza's death ball. It collided with a nearby planet (don't worry. It was uninhabited) and destroyed it. "I also received Buu's ability to see a technique and copy it." Pan lifted her hands into the air and a white ball of energy started forming between them. "Like this little technique I learned. I saw Grandpa use it and I can use it as well. It's time for the SPIRIT BOMB!"

"No! No, no, no!" Kuriza screamed as he threw many blasts at Pan as they bounced off of a barrier that was surrounding her.

"Not good enough!" Pan shouted as the spirit bomb grew to an enormous size. "It is ready!" Pan quickly threw it at Kuriza and the alien was helpless against it has he tried to resist it.

"How could I have let those Earthlings get so far?" Kuriza asked himself as the spirit bomb pushed him towards a nearby star. "If I had only stolen the Namekian dragon balls while I was in the area! That girl wouldn't even be alive if the Earthlings couldn't get their wish!" The spirit bomb made it into the star, but it had already consumed Kuriza and disappeared by the time it made it there.

Pan couldn't believe it. Kuriza was dead and she could return to Earth without having to worry about anything. As she made it to the ship so she could return to Earth, she looked down at her stomach and asked "So what do you guys think about this?"

Pan heard Buu's voice saying "Pan did a good job. Buu like Pan's power."

"You did do well, Pan." she heard Eighteen's voice this time. "Next time I ask you to eat me, do it! Don't absorb me instead!"

"At least Kuriza is dead." Uub responded as the ship took off in a direction towards Earth.

"Yeah." Future Trunks said as he appeared in the ship. "You did well, Pan. Kuriza is gone and his clan's existence has been terminated. Goodbye." he said as he disappeared again. "I hope you will live a long life."

Pan just kicked back and enjoyed the rest of the trip home. She decided to take a detour to visit a few planets she visited with present Trunks and her grandfather. It would take a week to get back home. Not that it mattered. Kuriza was gone and things couldn't get any worse, could it?

I hope you enjoyed reading this. This fanfic has come to a clo- just kidding. I did say I was going to make a trilogy out of this, didn't I? So there is no way the story is over yet. How is Kuriza going to make a comeback? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Kuriza's invasion

Hello again, everyone. Chapter ten is up. Some of you are probably wondering how I can continue this fanfic if Kuriza was killed at the end of the last chapter. As I promised, that will be explained. And I've rewritten some of the previous chapters.

**Chapter 10-Kuriza's invasion**

About a week after Pan defeated Kuriza, she was in the cockpit of the ship along with the rest of her crew, who were released after Kuriza's defeat.

"So how long will it be till we get back home?" Krillin asked as the ship drifted through space.

"It won't be too long. Just a few more days." Videl said as she looked at the ship's monitor. "This ship is pretty fast, and I would like to visit some of the planets around here."

"The Icjin were known for their fast ships." Eighteen smirked. "Their ships can be abandoned for over a century, and they'll still work."

"How come you never mentioned your former master, Eighteen?" Krillin asked.

"How come you never mentioned that your father is the greatest wizard in the entire universe?" Eighteen asked. "Besides, my memories only resurfaced after Kuriza came to Earth."

"She has you there, Krillin." Pan said as she was practicing in her new form.

"You bet I do!" Eighteen said as she looked at Videl. "You know something; you do remind me of your grandmother."

"Oh. Did you know her?" Videl asked. "I never did."

"Obviously, since she was killed shortly before the saiyan homeworld was destroyed." Eighteen began. "But I did have the honor of meeting her entire crew, along with her daughter at one point. They have the same lifespan as my race."

At that same time on Earth, another Icjin ship was entering its orbit. When the ship landed, the one who departed from it was...Kuriza.

"So that little saiyan hybrid thinks she can defeat me and get away with it? I'll teach her to mess with me! I'll kill everyone on this miserable planet that she cares about. She thinks I'm dead, so she won't suspect a thing." Kuriza smirked as he flew in the direction of the king's castle. When he made it, he was greeted by King Furry's military.

"Whoever you are, stop right where you are!" one of the leaders shouted.

"Oh, please." Kuriza sighed he started moving his hands around in a strange fashion and muttered some strange words which froze the entire military in their tracks. "You needn't fear. I won't kill you quite yet. No. I just want to speak with your king." It didn't take long for him to make his way to King Furry in the castle.

"Wh-who are you?" he stuttered as he saw the alien menace. "What do you want?"

"I am the new ruler of this world." He smirked as he fired a single finger beam through the king which sent him flying into a wall. "As for what I want, I am looking for an old wizard who is currently living on this planet. That shouldn't take too long."

"Whatever you are after, you will never win! Our planet's true hero will stop you!" the king shouted at Kuriza.

"I'm sorry to say that Goku can't save you this time. He's currently on a wild goose chase throughout the Eastern Galaxy thanks to a diversion caused by me! Even if he was here, he couldn't stop me. He may be one of the strongest beings in the universe, but he's helpless against magic." Kuriza smirked as he watched the last bit of life in King Furry leave him. "I knew that wouldn't take long." Kuriza paused for a moment and then said "I know you broadcast what I just did all over the planet, cameraman. You can't hide from me!" the demented alien quickly moved him hand forward, which brought the cameraman down to his position.

"So what? The World Champion will stop you! In fact, he's probably on his way here as we speak!" the cameraman shouted.

"So what? Let that weakling come." Kuriza sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have a good challenge until Pan returned to Earth.

"How dare you say that!" the cameraman shouted. "Mr. Satan defeated Cell! To him, you're nothing!"

"Even Cell was nothing by my standards." Kuriza began. "Your "champion" couldn't destroy him, and he doesn't have a chance against me!"

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face, monster!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the room. Kuriza turned around only to see Mr. Satan standing there.

"Yes! People of the world, Mr. Satan has arrived to defeat this alien invader!" the cameraman shouted. "Now watch him emerge victorious!"

"Tell me." Kuriza began. "Is this being broadcast across this entire planet?"

"You bet, monster!" Mr. Satan shouted as he unleashed a barrage of punches at Kuriza, who just stood there.

At that same time at Capsule Corporation, Gohan, Goten, Trunks (present Trunks), Chi Chi, and Bulma were watching the broadcast on T.V.

"Hey! Who is that guy?" Goten asked as they watched the battle.

"I think that's the guy Pan and her group went up against in space. Since he's here, I guess they failed to defeat him!" Gohan shouted as he left the room and came back a few minutes later in his father's gi. "We really should hurry! Gohan shouted as he transformed into his ultimate state. "Goten, Trunks, are you coming?"

"You bet!" the two friends shouted as they flew after Gohan.

As they were approaching the king's castle, Gohan turned around to face his brother and his friend. "You two had better not hold back for this one. Got it?" Gohan asked.

"You bet!" the two friends shouted. "We figured it was about time to show you our new form, anyway."

"New form?" Gohan asked as he saw the two go SS3. "S…super s…s…saiyan t…three? When could you two transform like this on your own?"

"Let's see." Goten said as he thought about it for a moment. "About a year or two before the tournament we met Uub in." They ran into the castle and saw the damage Kuriza caused. "I can't believe this guy." He sighed.

"I know, but don't worry. We'll revive them with Dende's new dragon balls. At least we don't have to worry about negative energy anymore." Gohan said as they made it to the king's chambers.

"Ah. I knew you three would come." Kuriza smirked as the trio entered the room.

"What did you do to Pan and the others?" Gohan shouted as he angrily approached the alien.

"You needn't worry about them." Kuriza began. "They're somewhere deep in space. They don't even know I'm here, Gohan. And I have to admit that your daughter is very powerful. Far stronger than you, and even your father and Vegeta."

"Hey! Don't forget about me, monster!" Mr. Satan shouted at Kuriza as he turned around to face him.

"Shut up, human!" Kuriza shouted as he fired a small ball of light at Mr. Satan. He quickly moved his hand up, which moved Mr. Satan up as well.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down, you hear me? Put me down before I destroy you, you evil son of a-" In the middle of Mr. Satan's boasting, he exploded, leaving the entire world shocked, or at least everyone except for the Z fighters.

"Glad I got that annoyance out of the way. Now, as for you three-" Kuriza was unable to finish as he was quickly jumped by Gohan and SS3 Goten and Trunks. "It seems I have underestimated you three. Not that it matters!" Kuriza shouted as he grabbed all three of them and slammed them into the ground. Who did you think you were messing with, another pathetic weakling? I could easily kill you, but I want you to do something for me." Kuriza smirked as he turned away from the demi-saiyans.

"And if we refuse to cooperate?" Gohan asked.

"I will kill you, destroy this planet, save Dende and his dragon balls, and I will hunt down the rest of your family in the depths of space!" Kuriza said. "I am looking for the old wizard who resides on this planet. The father of the one you call Krillin. You will take me to his location." Kuriza said as he waved his hand over the three demi-saiyans, whose pupils shrunk.

"Yes, my master." They said as they stood up.

**Uh oh. With Goten, Trunks, and Gohan under Kuriza's control, trouble seems to be on the horizon. Find out what will happen in the next chapter.**


	11. Escape from Earth

**I'm back with yet another chapter of Attack of Kuriza. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 11- Escape from Earth**

As Kuriza managed to get Gohan, Goten, and Trunks under his control, Future Trunks was quietly floating around a window outside of the room.

"Uh oh. This isn't good!" he thought as he quickly flew off towards the island the wizard Bram lived on. "I've got to warn the old man, and then I have to find Pan and the others. I should've known Kuriza couldn't be defeated so easily!" As Future Trunks approached the island, he noticed that Bram was already outside. "Hey! Old wizard!" Future Trunks shouted as he landed.

Bram turned around when he heard Trunks's voice. "Hello. Which Trunks are you?" Bram asked.

"The time-walker." Future Trunks answered. "We're in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Bram asked.

"It's Kuriza. Pan and the others fought him in space, they defeated him, and he somehow survived and came back to Earth." Trunks explained.

"Is that the only problem?" Bram asked.

"No. It seems he somehow got Gohan, Goten, and the Trunks of this universe under his control and their coming for you!" Future Trunks shouted. "I think you know exactly what he wants."

"Yes." Bram began. "He is after the weapon. What he wants it for, I do not know."

"I think you know what we have to do, Bram." Future Trunks said.

"What do we have to do?" the old wizard asked. "I don't understand, time-walker."

"We have to find it before he does!" Future Trunks shouted.

"Fine. I'll take you to where I hid the Hypercannon." Bram said as he flew into the air. "Come on, time-walker! Lets hurry so we can take it to a new location!"

"That's a good idea." Future Trunks said as he flew to where Bram was. "But I don't plan to relocate it. I plan to destroy it. Completely destroy it."

"That's a very good idea, time-walker." Bram began. "I couldn't destroy it myself, but I'm sure you can. After all, you killed both Freeza and his father in an instant, you defeated those androids and Cell in your timeline, and you've grown much stronger since then."

"Just call me Trunks, or Future Trunks when my counterpart in this world is around. And how do you know all of that?" Future Trunks asked.

"My magic allows me to look at all of the different universes that exist." Bram explained. "Let's get going!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" the two turned around only to see Kuriza standing there, with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks with him.

"Kuriza!" Future Trunks shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Ah. Hello, time-walker. Still being a nuisance, I see?" Kuriza asked.

"Coming from you? The one with the insane scheme?" Future Trunks shouted.

"Come now." The possessed Gohan began. "The master only wishes for the Hypercannon."

"Yes." Goten said. "He plans to use it to free him."

"Him? Him who?" Future Trunks shouted.

"GOTEN! You spoke out of line!" Kuriza shouted. "Now, finish these two!"

"Right!" Goten and Trunks said as they went SS3, and Gohan transformed into his mystic state.

"Oh, please." Future Trunks said as he ascended to SS2.

"Super saiyan 2?" the other three demi saiyans laughed as they saw Future Trunks go SS2. "Is that it?"

"Not a chance!" Future Trunks shouted as he ascended to SS3.

"I completely forgot about this form, time-walker. Surprising since I've been defeated with it so many times." Kuriza said in an angry tone.

"Maybe if you haven't been messing around with the time stream, you wouldn't have met me in this form!" Future Trunks shouted as he threw a punch at Kuriza, which was blocked by Trunks.

"You will not hurt the master! He wishes to revive the Great Demon of Time with the power of the eternal dragon." Trunks said as he fought against his counterpart.

"WHAT?" Future Trunks shouted when he heard this. He then noticed the scared face on Bram's face. "_The Great Demon of Time… where have I heard that name before?_" Future Trunks asked himself. "_Wait! I know!_" Future Trunks quickly looked at Kuriza and shouted "No wonder all of the masters of dark magic you studied under called you insane, even Dabura when you sought him out! You actually want to release that maniac?"

At that same time on the Supreme Kai's planet, the Old Kai and the Supreme Kai were watching the events that were unfolding on Earth. Kibito Kai noticed that Old Kai was frightened about what they just heard. "Great ancestor, what is it?" Kibito Kai asked.

"I'll tell you later, just gather everyone who has fought that Kuriza character, and bring them here!" Old Kai shouted. "Quickly!"

"Very well." Kibito Kai said as he used instantaneous movement to get off of his planet and arrived on Earth.

"Well well. It seems we have an intruder." Kuriza smirked as he saw the Supreme Kai. "The Eastern Supreme Kai, if I'm not mistaking. I remember seeing all of your actions on Earth Bobbidi first came to this mudball to revive Buu."

"I guess that means we can skip the introductions, Kuriza!" Kibito Kai shouted. "How could you be watching my actions?"

"Easy. I've been keeping my eye on Earth for a very long time. In fact, it was I who told that wizard that Buu was on this planet!" Kuriza smirked as he flew towards Kibito Kai.

"Come on, you two!" Kibito Kai shouted as he flew towards Bram and Future Trunks. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right. Where do you want to go?" Future Trunks asked as Kibito Kai grabbed their arms.

"To my planet!" Kibito Kai shouted as they disappeared.

Kuriza just stood there when he saw that his enemies had escaped from his grasp. "Damn! They got away!"

"Should we follow them, master?" Gohan asked. "I know where they're headed."

"Leave them, Gohan! Their escape is of little consequence to me. The one I'm more interested in, Gohan, is that daughter of yours. Do you know where she is?" Kuriza asked.

"I do. There is a computer at Capsule Corp. that shows the current location of that ship." Gohan explained.

"Good! You needn't worry about a thing, saiyan. We'll find her soon enough!" Kuriza laughed as he flew off towards West City with his new minions. "_That girl won't get so lucky this time!_" Kuriza thought as he smiled about his future victory.

At that same time many light-years away, Pan, Bulla, and Marron were sitting around in one of the many lounge rooms in the ship when Videl quickly ran in, looking a little startled.

"Mom, what is it?" Pan shouted as she came into the room.

"The ship is overheating! We need to touch down on the nearest planet so it can cool down for a bit! Let's get to the space pods!" Videl shouted as the ship descended into the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

"Too late!" Pan shouted. "Let's hope the people here are friendly!" the ship crashed on the planet below, leaving the entire group unconscious. When they crashed, two figures approached them and carried them to a nearby village.

**Oh no! Where did Pan and co. end up at? Are the figures who found them friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter. I know some of you might be confused about Kuriza's intentions, but they will be explained in greater detail over the next couple of chapters.**


	12. Trouble on Gelbo

**It looks like I am back with yet another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12-Trouble on Gelbo

Pan woke up several hours after the crash and saw that she was in a bed with two people, one a man, the other a woman standing on either side. When she saw them, she recognized them immediately.

"Oh, good. You're awake. When we saw your ship crash, we didn't think you would make it." The man said.

"Thank you." Pan said as she sat up. "What about the others who were with me?"

"They're all just fine. They're just resting." The woman explained.

"That's good to hear." Pan said. "You're Lane and Doma, aren't you?" Pan asked.

"Why yes, young lady. How did you know my name?" Lane asked, surprised that Pan knew of her.

"You don't remember a few outlanders coming here?" Pan asked.

"Umm…"The two just stood there trying to remember the last time they saw an outlander with pink skin.

"Come on! Think back to about four years ago!" Pan shouted.

"Four years ago?" Lane asked as she thought for a moment. "Nope. Still doesn't ring any bells. I think I'd remember someone with pink skin."

"Wait." Doma said as he looked at Pan's bandana. "I recognize that bandanna! Are you Pan, by any chance?"

"Yep." Pan said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Why I'll be." Lane gasped in surprise. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yep. About four years as I already stated." Pan answered.

"You certainly have grown, Pan." Doma began. "If I may ask, why are you here, and why do you have pink skin?"

"I'll explain that later." Pan began. "It's kind of a long story. So, how have things been here on Gelbo?"

"It's been pretty good since you and your grandfather uncovered the truth about Zoonama." Lane began. "In fact, we-" she was interrupted when a young boy who looked to be about four ran into the room and saw Pan."

"Um…mommy, who is the person in the pink skin?" The boy asked Lane.

"Is this your little boy?" Pan asked. Lane and Doma nodded. "He so cute!"

"He has his moments." Doma began. "I guess you're interested in what we named him, aren't you, Pan?"

"I guess." Pan began as she sat down.

"We named him after your grandfather." Lane explained. "After all, it seems his name is common among heroes in the galaxy, and I'm sure little Goku will follow in the footsteps of his namesakes."

"Yep." The little boy said.

"Well well. You seem to be making friends here, Pan." The four in the room turned around to see the rest of Pan's group surrounding the doorway. Krillin was the one who spoke.

"Hey, everyone. These are the friends from Gelbo I told you about!" Pan said excitingly.

"Goku told me about this planet. This is the one with the Earthquake predictor, right?" Krillin asked.

"Yes. You seem to know Goku pretty well." Doma answered.

"I should. I've known him since he was twelve years old. And when you mentioned that Goku is the name of great heroes around the galaxy, you aren't referring to the one who saved the Namekians, are you?"

"That's exactly who we were referring to. The Goku who killed that Freeza character." Lane answered.

"Well, he is the same Goku you met four years ago." Krillin answered.

"Well, isn't that something?" Doma asked as he faced Pan. "Speaking of Goku, where is he, anyway? The last time we heard from him was when he asked for all of our energy about three years ago."

"He…" Pan began in a sad tone. "He left our world with the eternal dragon after that battle."

"So Pan, are you going to introduce us to your friends, here?" Videl asked.

"Sure thing." Pan began.

"I was wondering who these people were when we brought you in." Lane said.

"Yes. Well the black haired woman is my mother, the man you were talking to a moment ago is Krillin. The tall blond is his wife, Eighteen, and the shorter blond is their daughter, Marron. The other two pink guys are Buu and Uub, and the blued haired girl is Bulla. I think you remember her brother." Pan explained.

"Your brother?" Doma asked Bulla.

"His name is Trunks." Bulla explained.

"Oh. Him." Lane laughed as she thought about the time when Goku, Trunks, and Pan were on their planet.

"So what's been going on here?" Pan asked.

"Oh. We've had a lot of trouble lately. About a week ago, two strangers landed on our planet and have been stirring up a lot of trouble." Doma began.

"What kind of trouble?" Pan asked.

"They've been destroying mountains left and right, many villages have been leveled, need I go on?" Doma asked.

"Nope. You've said enough." Pan said as she turned to her group. "You heard them! Let's rush out and save this planet, people!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted as they ran outside only to be greeted by two strange beings in saiyan armor. One looked very similar to Dodoria except for the fact that he had purple skin, and the other looked like something King Piccolo created.

"Well well. It looks like our trap worked." The purple alien smirked.

"You're right, Sonodoria. These Earthlings are so predictable, you can set your watch to their actions!" the strange alien said as he laughed at the group.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Pan shouted.

"You, little girl." Sonodoria began. "Our master just told us about you. You gave him quite a bit of trouble, didn't you?"

"Your master?" Pan asked.

"Of course!" Eighteen shouted with a hint of realization. "I should've known we'd run into these two!"

"You know them, mom?" Marron asked.

"You bet I do, Marron. These two are Kuriza's two top henchmen, Sonodoria and Keflon." Eighteen began. "They are only loyal to him."

The one known as Keflon smiled when he saw Eighteen. "I'm surprised that you remember us, Nefora. I would've thought you would have forgotten about us decades ago!"

"Not a chance, you cretins!" Eighteen shouted at the two. "Let me guess. You want to kill us to avenge your master."

"Not a chance. He sent us here to lure you Earthlings right here into our clutches." Sonodoria smiled.

"But he's dead! I destroyed him myself!" Pan shouted. "How could he send you here?"

"Sorry to disappoint you child, but he is not dead. That fight you had with the master a few days ago was not the first time he died. You see, Kuriza's original body was destroyed many years ago since he discovered his flesh could only handle so much power." Keflon snickered. "Now that you're all here, you can see the nice little surprise Master Kuriza has in store for you. Especially the young witch!"

"Um…what does he have planned?" Marron asked.

"Why don't you turn around and ask me yourself!" a very familiar voice asked with hint of anger. When they turned around, Kuriza was standing before them in his true form.

"Kuriza!" Pan shouted.

"And I think you will recognize a few new servants of mine." The demented alien smiled as Gohan, Goten, and Present Trunks appeared right next to him. "You have done well, Sonodoria and Keflon. Leave us and let me deal with them myself!"

"As you wish, Lord Kuriza." The two henchmen said as they bowed and took off into space.

"Gah! What have you done?" Pan shouted. "What did you do to everyone?"

"Just a little technique I picked up a very long time ago." Kuriza smiled. "Gohan, you take care of Pan! Trunks, deal with Bulla! As for you, Goten, do whatever the hell you want with the rest!"

"Yes, Kuriza!" The possessed saiyans shouted as they flew after their targets.

"What are you doing, dad?" Pan shouted as she exchanged blows with Gohan. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, sweet Pan. All I did was see the true power in the universe!" Gohan said as he transformed into his ultimate form.

"Is that all you got? If so, I'm not worried at all!" Pan shouted as she asended to SS2 and knocked her father out with one blow. "And here I thought dad was strong and noble. Just what's going on here?"

"I know, Pan." Marron said when she flew over to her. "It seems Kuriza is using a very strong spell to keep our friends under their control. Bram told me about a very powerful one, but very few people can use such a powerful spell."

"How right you are, Marron. Guess what? I'm one of the few people who can actually use that spell!" Kuriza shouted. "But what I am using is far more powerful than that."

At that same time, Trunks was fighting against Bulla and Eighteen was holding her own against Goten.

"I thought you had more power than this, Goten." Eighteen smiled as she knocked Goten out with a chop to the back of the neck. "Either that, or I have gotten stronger." Bulla, on the other hand, wasn't faring was well.

"What is wrong with you, Trunks? Why would you listen to that creep and attack your own sister?" Bulla shouted as she was getting beaten up by Trunks. "_I only need a few seconds to ascend, but it seems Trunks doesn't want me to."_

"Honestly, Bulla." A familiar voice began. "You were able to give Pan the power she needed to fight Kuriza before and you can't fight against your brother?" Trunks looked behind him and saw Future Trunks floating around in the air with his sword out.

"Oh, it's you!" Present Trunks groaned.

"Yes, it's you since I am you." Future Trunks smiled as Present Trunks fell to the ground unconscious with Bulla standing behind him with one leg on top of him.

"There. Is that better?" Bulla asked.

"Yes. Now that is what I expected from you." Future Trunks responded.

"I'll just bet, time walker!" Kuriza shouted as he flew after Future Trunks. He disappeared and reappeared next to all of his friends, including the unconscious Gohan, Goten, and Present Trunks. "I am just about ready to send you to the other world, you nuscience!" In a flurry of rage, Kuriza flew in Future Trunks's direction.

"Come on! I'm getting you out of here!" Future Trunks shouted as he disappeared along with Pan and co.

**It looks like our group of heroes managed to escape another bought with Kuriza and his men. Now that the group has been reunited, Kuriza's motives will be revealed…in the next chapter. If I'm lucky, I'll have another upgrade available by Monday. If not by then, then by the end of the week. And I'll slowly update some of the previous chapters as well.**


	13. The legend of Megenso

**Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I did indeed have another update ready very quickly. This chapter will try to explain a few details that have not been made very clear yet along with a few new ones. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13-The legend of Megenso

After Future Trunks got everyone away from Gelbo, they appeared on the World of the Kais.

"Wow." Pan gasped as she looked around at the planet. "This place is beautiful. Where are we?"

"This, my friends, is the home of the Supreme Kai." Future Trunks explained as Kibito Kai walked up with Bram and Old Kai.

"I'm glad you made it, time walker." Kibito Kai began. "And I took the liberty of taking Dende here."

"Thank you. I barely got everyone away from Kuriza and his henchmen on Gelbo." Future Trunks explained as Gohan, Goten, and Present Trunks awoke.

"Ow. What happened?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his head. "The last thing I remember is fighting Kuriza in the king's castle." Gohan looked around and realized where he was immediately. "And how did I end up here?"

"You're fine, dad." Pan began as she ran up to Gohan. "You, along with Goten and Trunks, were under Kuriza's control. Luckily, we managed to get you out of his control and the time traveling Trunks brought us here." At that moment, Old Kai walked up to the group with Dende right next to him.

"Oh good. You're awake." Old Kai began. "You received quite a beating on Gelbo, but I see you're fine now."

"W-we were on Gelbo?" Present Trunks asked.

"Yes. It seems that this Kuriza character brought you there once he discovered that Pan was there." Old Kai responded.

"There was a little more to it than that." Future Trunks began. "It seems that he sent his two henchmen to lure them out, but that's not the worst of it. He's definitely up to something big."

"How big?" Pan asked as she quickly faced her father. "Wait a second! Why were you fighting Kuriza in the first place?"

"He attacked Earth after you defeated him in space." Gohan began. "He attacked the king's castle, killed him, and we came in."

"Is that it?" Pan asked. "I guess I'm surprised considering I was half expecting gramps to get involved."

"Oh, about that." Goten began. "He did. And to make a long story short, Kuriza killed Mr. Satan on public television." Everyone just stood there upon hearing that, except for Videl who collapsed and was caught by Gohan.

"No. Not dad." Videl sobbed.

"Don't worry, Videl. We'll bring him back with Dende's dragon balls when this is all over." Gohan began. "I get a feeling we're going to need them."

"We should since his henchmen went on a rampage on Gelbo." Pan said.

"And it seems even I have underestimated what he is capable of." Future Trunks said as he faced the two supreme kais. "He is planning on reviving Him."

"Him? Him who?" Kibito Kai asked.

"He plans to revive the Great Demon of Time." Future Trunks explained.

"Th-th-the Great Demon of Time?" Dende asked in a very scared voice. "I heard stories about him back on Namek!"

"Yes. The Great Demon of Time, aka Megenso." Future Trunks answered.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Bulla asked in a snippy tone. "We've been hearing about this Megenso guy since this Kuriza ordeal started. JUST WHO IS HE?"

Old Kai sighed when he heard this. "You Earthlings had better sit down. The story of Megenso is a long one."

"I've heard enough about him from the legends." Dende began. "Maybe I could explain the Megenso ordeal?"

"I think it will be better if I explain it, Dende. After all, I lived through the Megenso ordeal." Old Kai explained.

"Uh…in that case, I guess you can explain the story better if it's from experience." Dende said as he sat down.

"Okay then." Old Kai began as he cleared his throat and looked at Gohan. "Gohan, do you remember what I mentioned about the enemy who sealed me within the z-sword?"

"Yes I do, Elder Kai." Gohan began. "As I recall, you mentioned that he was terrible, though not as terrible as Buu."

"Yes, about that. I wasn't entirely honest." Old Kai began. "He wasn't as terrible as Buu. He was worse. Much worse."

"Can you just get to the story, old man?" Bulla asked.

"Fine. Fine, you ungrateful Earthling." Old Kai sighed. "Our story begins on this very planet many millions of years ago. In those days, just like in the early life of my descendent there were five Supreme Kais. There was our kind Daikaio, the beautiful Kai of the north, the strong Kai of the south, I served as the Kai of the east at that time, and then there was my twin brother, the Kai of the west, who was easily the strongest of us all. Four of us were quite content with just watching over the lower universe. One of us, however, was not.

"The Supreme Kai of the west was not content with just watching over the universe. He watched over the mortal universe and became obsessed with the evil that exists there. He desired dominance over the entire universe. When he spoke his desires out to the rest of us, we naturally refused, so he left and launched an invasion that spread not just throughout our universe, but many other universes as well."

"Other universes?" Pan asked.

"Yes, Pan." Future Trunks began. "In my travels, I have discovered that there are many alternate universes with many differences from minor ones to important ones."

"Yes. It is as the time walker says." Old kai began. "Due to the Western Supreme Kai's powers to travel through alternate worlds, powers he received from some time traveling race, he earned the title the Great Demon of Time. And there's another thing I should mention. When he left our world, he stole many pairs of potara earrings. He eventually found a demon living in the Northern universe who was extremely powerful. They fought and the demon was dominated since the Western Supreme Kai could read is every move. However, he was impressed by the demon's power and used the potara earrings to fuse with him. Due to the strong mind of the Supreme Kai, he was able to easily dominate the demon's mind and gained complete control of his new body. As such, he took on a new name, Megenso. With his newfound power, his invasion spread even here to other world. As an extra display of power, Megenso created the weapon this Kuriza figure seems to be after, the hypercannon, using technology supplied by his wife, the queen of the icjins.

"As I knew the full extent of Megenso's power, I found a young pair of twins, a boy and a girl, on a planet he decimated and brought them here for training. I even drew out all of their latent power. When Megenso returned to this planet to seek revenge, I had to send the two twins, who were teenagers at that point, back to the mortal universe while I confronted Megenso with the rest of the Supreme Kais. He killed the Kais of the north and south right off the bat, and when Daikaio confronted him, he killed him too. Before long, the only one left was me. While I didn't have the power to defeat him, Megenso feared me more than anyone due to my ability. He wanted to kill me, but not even Megenso could bring himself to kill his own brother. Instead, he sealed me within the z-sword."

"Wow. What happened after that?" Videl asked.

"Megenso returned to the mortal universe and continued his invasion. After about a year or so, the twins who were trained by myself and the other three Supreme Kais confronted Megenso. They heard about what he did here and they wanted to avenge the fallen Supreme Kais. Surprisingly, those twins were an even match for him. Knowing that neither side could defeat the other, the twins decided to put an end to Megenso's reign of terror. They devised a technique to seal him away, and they sealed him away within the nearest object they could find: the hypercannon."

"So these twins were able to overcome this Megenso?" Krillin asked. The Old Kai nodded. "What happened to them after this battle?"

"They sealed themselves away in an eternal stasis capsule so they could sleep through the centuries. The twins knew that Megenso would be revived someday, and they wanted to be around to defeat him again." Old Kai said as he stood up. "From what I saw while I was sealed, there were many attempts to free Megenso, but all of them failed. The most famous and perhaps the most successful attempt was an attempt made by a warlock known as Bibidi."

"Wait. Is this Bibidi as in the same Bibidi who created Buu?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Yep." Buu answered. "Bibidi create Buu to free Megenso demon. Buu made to absorb demon."

"It is a Buu says. As you may notice, Buu's symbol, along with the symbol used by Babidi and Bibidi is an "M". That does seem a little odd since their names begin with "B", doesn't it?" Old Kai asked.

"Come to think of it, I never thought of it that way." Kibito Kai exclaimed. "Now that I think about it, it is a little strange."

"That is because that is Megenso's symbol. From what I saw, Bibidi was obsessed with reviving Megenso. Obviously he failed." Old Kai said as he finished his story.

"These twins…what were their names?" Eighteen asked. "For some reason, I seem to remember a demon with Buu's symbol tattooed on his forehead."

"The boy's name escapes me, but the girl's name was Nefora." Old Kai said when he saw the shocked expression on Eighteen's face. "Yes, Eighteen. That girl is you."

"I guess that does make sense since my brother, originally known as Neforon, and I were found in strange capsules on an abandoned planet. But one thing doesn't add up. If I was able to defeat this demon, why couldn't I defeat Cell, Buu, or anybody from three years ago on my own?" Eighteen asked.

"That is because you lost most of your power when you were awakened." Old Kai began. "Your release was so sudden, that most of your powers and memories were lost."

"Now that I know what Kuriza wants the hypercannon for, I have made up my mind." Bram said as he stood up.

"About what, dad?" Krillin asked.

"About the hypercannon. I'm taking all of you to its location so we can destroy it." Bram stated.

"Where is it, great wizard?" Eighteen asked.

"The dimensional nexus." Bram finished.

**So, how did everyone like this chapter? Tell me what you think in a review. We are getting close to the final confrontation and I want it to be the best I can make it, starting with the jouney of our group of heroes. And while I do not require this second request, if anyone wishes to beta read the rest of this fic and some of my others, please PM me and let me know.**


	14. Journey to the nexus of dimensions

**Chapter 14- journey to the nexus of the dimensions**

"The dimensional nexus?" Eighteen shouted at the ancient wizard. "Of all the places for you to hide the hypercannon at, it HAD to be the one place Megenso was at his strongest? It must be a pretty important detail if I can still remember it!"

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere else." Bram began as he cowered away from the angry android. "I knew that someone sent Bobbidi and Dabura to Earth to release Buu as a distraction to get the hypercannon as one of my friends was spying on them at the time. I just didn't know who, so I hid it in the first place I could think of!"

"Umm…what is the dimensional nexus?" Pan asked.

"The dimensional nexus," Eighteen began, "is a place where-"

"I think I can explain this one." Future Trunks butted in. "As a time walker, I know all about it since I've used it a couple of times. The dimensional nexus is the one place where all of the dimensions our universe contains meet. Our dimension, other world, the demon world, you name it. And it just so happens that all of time is contained in the nexus as a result. If one is able to control it, they can go anywhere in time they please, and even other universes. I don't like using it since it is very unpredictable."

"I'm sure it is." Old Kai began. "I do not know how Megenso was able to control it, but somehow, he was able to do so and merged many similar timelines together through his powers over time."

"Yes." Future Trunks began. "I think that might have been a result of Megenso's jumping around to alternate universes and purposely messing them up. However, everything regarding the laws of the universes went back to normal after his defeat."

"Come on, people!" Pan shouted. "Are we just going to sit around yapping all day, or are we going to go to this nexus and destroy this weapon before Kuriza gets the drop on us again?"

"Wow." Future Trunks exclaimed with shock. "I thought the Pan in my original timeline was pretty frightening, but you have her beat by a landslide!"

"Thanks, I guess." Pan responded. "Well, are we going or not?"

"You young ones sure are impatient, aren't you?" Old Kai grumbled. "Why don't you lead the way, time-walker?"

"I sure will. It won't be long before we can destroy that horrible weapon forever!" Future Trunks said with much enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid getting to the hypercannon won't be so simple, time-walker." Bram began. "When I hid the hypercannon in the nexus, I sent five guardians to guard the way to it. While I cannot accompany you, I will give you the information needed to answer their questions. Think back to the battles all of you have fought in the past, and time-walker, I think you will have to answer a few since some of their questions could be from many hundreds of years ago."

"We just have to answer a bunch of questions?" Pan asked. "What fun is that?"

"You'll see when you get there, young Pan. I should warn you. If you fail to answer a question correctly, you will have to fight that guardian." Bram said as the group disappeared in a flash, leaving Bram on the Supreme Kai's planet with some of the visitors on it. "I certainly hope they succeed. I don't think the universe could survive another round with Megenso.

Within a matter of minutes, the group made it to a strange place that seemed to go on forever.

"Wow!" Pan exclaimed as she looked around. "This place is huge!"

"It has to be." Future Trunks began. "This nexus is connected to every time that has already passed, and every time that has yet to come. Just don't touch the walls. There's no telling where you'll end up!"

"Okay." Pan responded as the group floated through the nexus.

"This place…" Eighteen began. "This place brings back so many memories!"

"That is not surprising as this is where you fought against Megenso." Old Kai answered.

"I can see why the old man hid that weapon here. This place goes on forever and it would take forever to find it!" Bulla gasped as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Hey! That old man happens to be my former master and grandfather, Bulla! Show a little respect!" Marron shouted.

"And he's also my father." Krillin added.

"Enough of that!" Pan began. "Let's just get this over with! We have to-" Pan was interrupted when she ran into something that appeared to be very hard. "Hey! What's the deal?" she shouted as she looked up and saw five huge statues made out of a strange metal.

"I see. Bram is smarter than he looks." Eighteen began. "He summoned the five ancient guardians to protect that awful weapon. And before you ask, these guardians served under the kais back when I was a kid. I thought they perished along with the supreme kais of the time, but it looks like I was wrong."

"I see you recognized us, woman who has defied time." One of the statues bellowed.

"Yeah! You got lucky and managed to avoid the effects of time!" another shouted.

"Like being placed in stasis sleep for over seventy five million years was my idea!" Eighteen responded.

"Look, we just want to get to the hypercannon so we can destroy it, so can you just take care of whatever you're supposed to do so we can get on our way?" Bulla asked in a snippy tone.

"Ah. Another searching for the hypercannon?" A third statue asked. "You're the second party today who was after it!"

"Umm…who was the last one to come through here?" Pan asked in a scared tone.

"An icjin came through here asking for the weapon. He failed our tests and left. He's probably wandering around the nexus at this time." The gurardian answered. "Now it is time to face our test. Each of us will ask you a question that pertains to events that have occurred in your galaxy. If you answer all five correctly, we will open the path to the hypercannon. However, if you get one or more wrong, you will have to fight that guardian and defeat him on top of answering the other questions."

"Then how did Kuriza fail to get past you?" Pan asked. "He's currently the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Kuriza? Is that the icjin's name?" another guardian asked. "He did not make it past us due to the fact that the pure form of magic, which is the source of his power, has no effect on us. Now, it is time for the first question. A very long time ago, there were two races that inhabited the planet, Plant. What were the names of those races?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Pan beamed. "The saiyans and the tuffles."

"You are…CORRECT!" the guardian shouted as he disappeared.

"Next question." Another guardian began. "What was the name of the leader of the band of bandits who threatened the Northern universe many centuries ago?"

"Wait! I know this one!" Gohan shouted. "Bojack, correct?"

"CORRECT!" The second guardian shouted as he disappeared as well.

"Third question. Who led the organization known as the Planet Trade Organization?" another guardian asked.

"Ugh! Cold! Despicable man!" Eighteen said with a hint of disgust.

"CORRECT!" the guardian responded as he joined his two partners.

"Fourth question! What is the name of the time traveler who will revive the planet trade organization 200 years from now?" Another guardian asked.

"Oh, come on!" Future Trunks shouted. "That's not fair! Those events don't even occur in this timeline!"

"I know, but you should know the answer, time walker!" the guardian responded.

"Fine! Mira!" Future Trunks shouted.

"Correct!" was the fourth guardian's response as he joined his companions.

"What's a Mira?" Pan asked.

"A time traveler who will pop up in an alternate timeline in 200 years." Future Trunks explained. "Now he was trouble!"

"Final question!" the last guardian began. "What is the name of the demon the former Supreme Kai of the west fused with?"

"Now that's truly an unfair question, guardian!" Old Kai began. "Not even the Kais, even me know what that creature's name was!"

"He's right. I've been to that era many times and the demon never mentioned his name." Future Trunks answered.

"Wrong answer!" the final guardian answered. "Now you must fight me!"

"Alright!" Pan shouted as she went SS2.

"Count me in!" Videl responded as she went SS3.

"Aren't you overdoing it, mom?" Pan asked.

"Hey! I didn't even know there were forms leading to this one until I met your father!" Videl shouted.

"Fine! Let's end this!" Pan shouted as she took a swing at the guardian and destroyed its head. "Yes! Got it!"

"Not quite!" the guardian shouted as his head grew back.

"Uh oh. I forgot to mention that these guardians can regenerate!" Eighteen shouted as she flew into the fray and ripped off its arm. "Come on! Rip its limbs off!" Everyone jumped in and tore the guardian to shreds. "Glad that's over." To their surprise, all five guardians stood before them.

"Oh boy. Not again!" Pan shouted as she got in a fighting stance.

"You have passed the trials. You may approach the hypercannon." One of the guardians said as they bowed.

"It looks like we got lucky." Bulla smiled as they flew through the nexus until they ran into something hard. "Hey! What's going-"she looked up and saw a huge structure. It was a huge cannon with all sorts of fancy wiring and a strange structure around it. On the cannon itself, there was a huge print of Buu's symbol.

"Is that it?" Pan asked.

"Yes." Future Trunks began. "That is it."

"You bet it is, time-walker!" said a voice coming from the cannon. They looked up and saw the unmistakable form of Kuriza.

"Kuriza!" Pan shouted. "How did you get here, you monster?"

"That's easy. I snuck past when you were fighting that guardian. You've come just in time." Kuriza smirked. "I've just started the ritual to free Megenso. Why don't you stick around and watch the show?"

"Fat chance!" Gohan shouted. "Like we're going to sit back and watch while you release a creature that's a threat to the entire multiverse!"

"We'll stop you and your insane plan, Kuriza!" Eighteen began. "You will not-" Eighteen paused when she saw a strange blob emerging from the hypercannon. "No! Oh no! We're too late! Too late!"

"What?" Pan asked. "Don't tell me that blob is-"

"Oh yes!" Kuriza said excitingly. "He's free! He's finally been released from his seal!" Within a few moments, the blob formed into a huge creature with purplish skin, red slits for eyes, and a purple mane holding a giant sword.

**So that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the last for this part of the saga. As a special holiday gift from me, I will have at least one more chapter in at least two of my main fics. Until next time, everyone!**


	15. Megenso reborn

**Hello again, everyone. I am back with the fifteenth chapter of ****Attack of Kuriza****. I hope you enjoy. This was originally going to be the last chapter, but I decided to use this chapter to give my OC a proper introduction. And Goku fans, you're welcome.**

**Chapter 15-Megenso reborn**

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Megenso." Kuriza smirked as he bowed before the demon only to be greeted by a blade pointed at his neck.

"Who are you?" Megenso shouted. "Why did you set me free?"

"Some gratitude would be nice, Megenso! After all, I did just free you from a 75 million year slumber." Kuriza sighed.

"Seventy five million?" Megenso shouted. "That's how long I've been sealed for? Not that it matters. Answer my question!"

"I am Kuriza, your last descendent. I have traveled all over the universe and even through time to release you!" Kuriza smiled. "The universe has become a breeding ground for weaklings. I revived you so the universe will once again know what true power is! But first, we must deal with the pests who keep getting in my way!"

"Let me take a look at the competition." Megenso smirked as he scanned the group. He stopped when he saw Eighteen. "YOU! You still live, Nefora?" Megenso shouted.

"You bet, Megenso! Unfortunately, it's complete by having to see you! I was hoping since I got my memories back that I would never see you again!" Eighteen shouted.

"Still as feisty as ever, Nefora. You're good competition, but look at the quality of my other opponents. Seven saiyans, a human, a young witch, two artificial lifeforms bearing my symbol, and two kais? You'll make a good warm-up." Megenso said in an arrogant tone. "I could use a fight like this as a coming out party."

"We'll challenge you, Megenso!" Pan shouted as she went SS5. The other saiyans followed with mystic and SS3 transformations combined with one regular super saiyan.

"Such valor. You are truly different from the mortals who existed in my time. They fled at the mere sight of me! Saiyans, especially." Megenso shouted.

"Not all of us, Megenso!" Old Kai shouted back. "I never did!"

"Well well. If it isn't my foolish brother. I see you escaped the seal I cast on you. All the better for me as I no longer have the mercy I had before!" Megenso smiled. "I'm glad that so many of you actually wish to face me in battle. Just do one little thing for me. Provide some quality entertainment for a little while. That should keep me going for a couple of centuries."

"That's what you think, you monster!" Marron shouted as she flew into battle and cast spell after spell at the demon-god. After a long barrage of powerful spells, Marron let off her assault and saw that Megenso was just standing there, holding his sword in front of him.

"Ah. Such strong magical power. Just what I need!" Megenso said happily.

"No you don't, monster!" Eighteen shouted as she flew in and unleashed an assault upon Megenso. "I beat you once, and I'll beat you again! I won't let you lay a hand on Marron, Megenso!"

"What? You care for that little wretch? You have grown sentimental since our last encounter. I wonder why? When you fought me before, you could have cared less about letting anyone die, especially if it was to defeat me. You even sacrificed an entire planet!" Megenso smiled as he pointed his finger at Marron and got a good look at her face. "Ah. I see the reason now, Nefora. That young witch is your daughter! That explains the magical power. I WANT IT!" Megenso shouted as he launched a strange tentacle into Marron's neck.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" the young witch shouted. "What is he doing to me?"

"Not my daughter's power, you son of a bitch!" Eighteen shouted as she charged up a strange attack, the type none of the z fighters had ever seen before, and launched some sort of energy net at Megenso who jumped aside, shattering his tentacle.

"Clever, but don't think you can get me with the same attack you used to defeat me before!" Megenso shouted as he charged Eighteen and sent her own attack back at her, freezing her where she was. "Antiquated tricks won't stop me a second time!"

"Why you! Turn to chocolate!" Buu shouted as he unleashed his chocolate beam at Megenso.

"Oh, please!" the demon sighed as he knocked the blast aside. "I INVENTED that move! Let me show you how it's done." Megenso laughed as he fired a beam at Eighteen, which turned into a small piece of candy. "What a disgrace! Nefora ending as a mere piece of candy! Talk about humiliation! If I didn't know better, I'd say that one wizard who used to serve under me created you. Or at least a descendent. Actually, I know he did." Megenso smirked as he approached the candy. "The woman who sealed me will make a great appetizer!"

"Not a chance, you maniac!" Videl shouted as she charged Megenso with Pan, Bulla, Gohan, Goten, and both Trunkses. "Pan, we'll handle him! Get Eighteen!"

"Got it!" Pan acknowledged as she grabbed the candy that was Eighteen and got a short distance away. "I'll put this away until the battle is over." Pan said as she prepared to put the candy in her pocket.

"Wait!" came the sound of Eighteen's voice.

"Huh? What's that?" Pan asked as she looked around.

"I'm communicating with you from within your mind. Listen to me. Megenso is more powerful than any being any of you have faced before. You can never beat him with brute strength alone, let alone with your own power. You're going to have to absorb me completely into your body if you wish to stand a chance against him. I developed a whole line of techniques designed to stop him. I only used one to defeat him, and I'm sure you will find a use for the others." Eighteen explained.

"What? No way!" Pan shouted. "I'm sure we can handle him on our own!"

"Suit yourself." Eighteen sighed.

A few moments earlier on the grand kai's planet, North Kai was accompanied by Shenron, who was showing him the fight that was beginning to form within the dimensional nexus. "Uh huh. I see. This isn't good. It looks like I need to send in the cavalry. Now where did you send him, again?"

"To the East Galaxy, Kai of the north." Shenron answered. "Normally, I wouldn't allow Goku to get involved in something like this since he is still paying his debt for overusing the dragon balls, but I don't think we have a choice. Megenso's dark power is too great. Even more so than the negative energy. Not to mention that even I was fooled by the phantom warlord."

"And you came all the way here to tell me that?" King Kai asked.

"Yes. When this ordeal has passed, I will gladly grant another wish to repair the damage Megenso has caused, along with the damage Kuriza caused in his campaign to revive him. This battle is for not just this universe, but all universes." Shenron explained as he disappeared.

On a planet in East Galaxy, a certain pint-sized saiyan was fighting against Ledgic in appeared to be a practice match. It ended when Goku went super saiyan and sent him flying to ground.

"As strong as ever, Goku." Ledgic said as he stood up. "This is the second time I've been defeated by you. Of course, I never expected to see you so far from North Galaxy. What brings you here, anyway?"

"Shenron sent me here since we heard about some warlord who was tearing up the place." Goku explained.

"I see. In fact, I came here searching for the very same warlord. Is that what you are, these days?" Ledgic asked. "The eternal dragon's mercenary?"

"Somewhat." Goku said as he started flying. "Hey! You said the winner buys lunch, and I'm hungry!"

"Fine. I'm lucky I filled up my wallet before I ran into you." Ledgic began. "I know how much you saiyans eat."

"Goku! Are you there?" came the voice of King Kai.

"Huh? Is that you, King Kai?" Goku asked as he looked up.

"It sure is, Goku. Now, listen. I need you to travel to a place known as the dimensional nexus. Megenso, the most powerful and evil being in the universe has just been released, there. I need you to get over there and stop him!" King Kai shouted.

"Huh? Can't it wait?" Goku asked. "Ledgic just promised me lunch, and I'm still trying to find the warlord Shenron sent me after."

"That can wait, Goku." Ledgic began. "I've heard stories about this Megenso creature. He is a fallen god who can absorb energy and life force. Very few have fought him and survived. Perhaps you'll know him better by one of his other names. The Dark god, the monster of dimensions, the Great demon of time, etc. The list can go on and on."

"Oh man." Goku said with a look of shock. "I heard about that demon! I'll come back later so we can hunt down that warlord!"

"Don't bother, Goku." King Kai began. "It turns out Kuriza, Freeza's son, created a phantom warlord as a distraction to keep you away while he gathered what he needed to revive Megenso."

"Uh oh." Goku began. "You mean this has been a wild goose chase? Dimensional nexus, right?"

"Yes, Goku. To help you in getting there, I should mention that both of your sons and your granddaughter are fighting against him at the moment with some of your other friends." King Kai explained.

"Uh oh! I'd better hurry!" Goku shouted as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Got them!" With that, he vanished.

"I hope he comes back alive." Ledgic began. "I think we'd make a very good team. Then again, I said the very same thing to his father before he died."

Goku appeared in the dimensional nexus right in front of Pan when she was done talking with Eighteen.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted when she saw Goku.

"Hello, Pan." Goku began. "You've sure changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Well, duh!" Pan shouted. "It's been three years! You've grown a bit as well. You're as tall as me!"

"Yeah. So where's this Megenso?" Goku asked.

"Over there." Pan said as she pointed in the direction of her companions. "The tall one."

"Wow! He's huge! Who's the other super saiyan three?" Goku asked. "Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are all over there. Say, is that the Trunks from the future over there?"

"It sure is. And to answer your question, the other super saiyan is my mom. It turns out she's a half saiyan like dad!" Pan shouted excitedly.

"So she finally accessed all of her power? Good." Goku smiled.

"You mean you knew?" Pan asked.

"Yep. I felt a strong energy when your dad was about three and when I first met Videl, I knew it was her." Goku explained as he flew up to the rest of the group. "Well well. So you're the infamous Megenso, are you?"

"What's this? Another saiyan crawling out of the dust? I find it hard to believe that there are so many who are willing to get near me." Megenso said.

"Take this!" Goku shouted as he got into the stance of a kamehameha. "KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAA!" With that, the blast hit Megenso and sent him flying back several yards. "That'll keep him occupied for a few minutes."

"Hey, is that you, dad?" Gohan asked.

"It sure is, Gohan." Goku began. "And it's nice to see all of you again."

"Goku." Future Trunks began as he approached the little saiyan. "It's been too long. It looks like you shrunk a little."

"Yeah. So why are you here? Is your time in trouble, again?" Goku asked.

"No. I can now freely wander through time. Unfortunately, so can Kuriza and Megenso. Megenso is a being who exists outside of time." Future Trunks explained.

"I see." Goku responded.

"So why are you here, dad?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. I thought you left us forever. It's been awhile." Krillin smiled.

"King Kai sent me here to help you." Goku explained as he looked at Videl. "And Videl, good job on accessing your hidden powers."

"Why thank you, kid. With your help, that relic won't last long." Videl smiled as Megenso appeared right behind her.

"Do you dare to mock me? Not only does a saiyan dare to face me in battle, but she mocks me?" Megenso shouted in a fit of rage. "Not that it matters. The one I am interested in is the one known as Goku."

"Yeah? What about me, great demon of time?" Goku shouted as he went Super Saiyan 4.

"I've been sealed for a long time, but that doesn't mean I never knew what was going on. I live outside of time, after all, so the seal only contained my body. My weak spirit managed to break through the seal from time to time, and I observed the best warriors of every era. Most of them weren't much, but you, Goku, stand far above the rest." Megenso smiled with an evil grin.

"Why am I so special, Megenso?" Goku asked.

"Your power is far above normal saiyan limits, and even mortal limits. It now makes sense that your sons and granddaughter would inherit your relentless courage. I've wanted to challenge you for quite some time. I'm lucky I was revived in your lifetime so I could get the chance." Megenso explained.

"So you wish to challenge me? I'd accept your challenge, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to die again, yet." Goku responded.

"Yes. You and that granddaughter of yours. However, you don't have to decide right away." Megenso began as the scene changed. Before they knew it, they were right above Earth in an enclosed bubble.

"Hey! It's Earth!" Pan shouted. "We're home!"

"Yes. I'll give you some time to decide. Up to the end of your lives, if you must. I've waited countless eras to return. I think I can spare a few decades to let you decide. If you have the courage to face me, fly up into space and raise your ki as high as you can. I will return and take you to a place where we can fight. Just the three of us."

"No! This ends NOW!" Pan shouted as she flew at Megenso and tried to land a punch on him. That resulted in Pan getting electrocuted and a punch to the gut that sent her flying. "Man. He is strong!" She then looked at the candy in her hand. "I guess I could use an edge against someone like him."

"You could. I'm glad you made the right decision. When you absorb me this time, my memories will slowly awaken within you, including the techniques you could use against Megenso. Wait a couple of years, and then fight him." Eighteen responded.

"Okay." Pan said as she popped the candy in her mouth. "This had better be worth it." She said between bites.

"Take some time to make your decision. Get some training in, if you have to. I want you to be at your best when we fight again." Megenso said.

"You bet we will!" Pan shouted as she swallowed. "We'll summon you soon enough, demon!"

"Good. Until our next encounter, saiyan! Oh, and one more thing. I only want to fight the two of you. I don't want to see anyone else." With that, Megenso waved his hand and sent the bubble down to the planet, landing in front of Capsule Corp. "Your planet has advanced much since I last came here, but will it advance any farther? That is entirely up to you!" Megenso laughed as he disappeared along with Kuriza.

"Oh boy." Goku began. "I have faced many battles, but I never came across anyone like him!"

"I'm sure you haven't, Goku." Old Kai began. "My brother is the most dangerous creature in the universe! My advice is to study up on magic before you fight him."

"Oh man. That guy's your brother?" Goku asked. "That means he was a Supreme Kai?"

"Regrettably, yes. Do your best, Goku! You too, Pan. We'll be rooting for you in otherworld." With that, he disappeared along with Kibito Kai.

"Come on. Let's get some preparations in." Pan beamed as the group approached Capsule Corp.

**So how did everyone like this chapter? More specifically, how did everyone like my OC? I would like to hear some feedback on him, especially since I'm going to include him in more of my fics with a more prominent role. Any help will suffice.** **Well, until next time, everyone!**


	16. Preparations for the battle

**Chapter 16-preparations for the battle**

When the group approached Capsule Corp. they ran into a surprised Bulma right outside.

"Hey, guys. You made it back to Earth?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, but we have even more trouble on our hands, mom." Bulla explained.

"Okay. Say, where's Eighteen?" Bulma asked as she looked around.

"Oh. She's in here." Pan said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"You ate her?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. She told me to do so in order to defeat our new enemy." Pan explained.

"Yep. My mom has been permanently relocated to Pan's belly." Marron said as she tickled the young saiyan's stomach.

"Hey! Cut that out, Marron!" Pan chuckled as she tried to refrain from laughing.

"Why don't you come inside and tell me exactly what happened?" Bulma asked.

"We could, but we need some time to rest, Bulma." Videl explained.

"Okay. Come right in." Bulma said as the group followed her inside. Pan collapsed on the couch and fell asleep immediately. "Say, I can't remember the last time I saw Pan this tired. Or with all of those injuries, for that matter."

"Our new opponent took a lot out of her with some sort of electric field around his body." Goku began. "He's much stronger than any opponent I have ever faced."

"Wait a second!" Bulma gasped as she saw the tiny form of Goku. "Is that really you, Goku?"

"Yeah. King Kai summoned me to fight the fallen kai-turned-demon, Megenso." Goku explained.

"So where've you been the last three years?" Bulma asked. "I mean, where did Shenron take you?"

"He took me to his realm where I help to dissipate the negative energy from the dragon balls. He usually sends me on missions to take down some enemy who's terrorizing the universe." Goku answered. "So what happened here in the past three years?" he asked. "Come to think of it, I know Mr. Satan's ki isn't that big and I can usually sense it, but I can't sense it at all. What's going on?"

"Everything was on the borderline of normal until a few weeks ago." Bulma began. "This Kuriza character came and challenged Pan. The others decided to accompany her to the challenge. I don't know what happened there, but Kuriza eventually showed up here and attacked the king's castle. He killed him, and when Mr. Satan came to challenge him, Kuriza killed him without a second thought. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, the one from this time, went to challenge him. After that, I really do not know what happened. The world has not been in a good state since that day."

"Kuriza put some charm on us which put us under his control." Gohan explained. "We met up with Pan and her group on Gelbo after facing off against two of Kuriza's henchmen."

"I see." Goku began. "Kuriza's much stronger than his father, that's for sure. However, I don't think we will stand much of a chance against him or Megenso. Old Kai did say he's good with magic, which isn't good since I don't know a thing about magic."

"I can help with that." Marron began. I know a bit about it I learned magic from the wizard, Bram. My dad's father."

Goku turned to face Krillin. "Really, Krillin? Your dad's a wizard? In all the years we've known each other, you never mentioned your father."

"Yeah. Well, it never came up." Krillin grinned. "But do you think you can teach Goku, Marron? You're not as experienced as my dad is."

"I'm sure I can. Besides, what choice do we have?" Marron asked.

"True." Krillin began. "Well, we have all the time we need, don't we? Megenso told Goku and Pan that they have till the end of their lives to take his challenge."

"Well, isn't this guy arrogant?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around only to see Vegeta standing there.

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed. "I thought you placed yourself in a century long sleep!"

"I did, but I had Bulma program a few keywords that, once heard within this place, would immediately awaken me." Vegeta began. "The name Megenso is one of them, along with his many aliases. I regret to admit it, but I will accompany you to defeat him. Even you, Kakarot."

"Well, that's very thoughtful, Vegeta." Goku began. "There's just one problem. Megenso only wants to see Pan and I."

"Use your brain a little!" Vegeta shouted. "He'll only see the two of you if we fuse. I hate to admit it, but I will fuse with you if we are to take down a creature with a legacy as great as his!"

"Good." Goku began. "In the meantime, I'll take Pan and Marron up to the lookout. I think we can use the two days in the time chamber."

"But Goku," Future Trunks began. "The time chamber can only hold two people at a time. Remember? And you already used one day up."

"Yeah, but can't you use your power over time to fix that? Besides, wasn't the time chamber reset when Piccolo destroyed it?" Goku asked.

"True. I guess I could try." The time traveler answered.

"That's the best we ask of you, Trunks-er-Future Trunks." Bulma responded.

"Okay. Meet us at the lookout in two days. I'm sure we'll be ready by that point." Goku said as he disappeared along with Pan, Marron, and Future Trunks.

"So what's the deal with this Megenso character?" Bulma asked.

"Who is he?" Vegeta shouted. "He is only the most famous and feared demon the universe has ever known! Nearly every civilized planet has him in their legends. If not by that name, then by one of his many aliases."

"From what the Old Kai told us, he is a former Supreme Kai who went evil and was able to conquer time." Videl explained.

"Yeah." Gohan began. "He was sealed in the z-sword many millions of years ago by Megenso. It seems that Seventeen and Eighteen were the ones who originally defeated him, sealing themselves away shortly afterward in case Megenso ever returned.

Two days had passed, and the z-fighters and their supporters made their way up to Dende's lookout to greet their friends.

"So do you think they'll be ready?" Videl asked. "They've only been training for two days."

"Yes, but they're training in the hyberbolic time chamber." Gohan began. "A day here is a year in there."

"I see. So they've really been training for two years?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded.

"Hey, everyone!" Dende began. "They're coming out right now!"

True to his word, four figures emerged out of the entrance to the palace. Goku looked slightly older, Marron and Future Trunks looked the same, and Pan seemed to look like an even better combination of a majin and a saiyan.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" Goku asked.

"So all four of you were in there, dad?" Goten asked.

"They sure were." Dende began. "I made some modifications to the Hyperbolic time chamber since the last time it was used. It can now hold up to four people at any given time."

"Yep. And these two are ready to combat Megenso!" Marron beamed.

"Yes! We can defeat both him and Kuriza!" Pan shouted.

"Leave him to me, little girl!" Vegeta shouted. "Once my fusion time with Kakarot runs out, I'll take care of Kuriza."

"Indeed. Do you really think you are ready to fight Megenso?" Came a voice none of the z-fighters had heard for a couple of years. They turned around to see Seventeen standing in front of them.

"Hey! What are you doing up here, Seventeen?" Krillin shouted as he clenched his fist." How are you even alive?"

"Oh, please. I was revived with the last wish you made on the dragon balls. But I'm not here for that. I'm here to give you some very important information regarding Megenso." Seventeen responded.

"Yeah? What kind of information?" Pan shouted.

"I know that you absorbed my sister, Pan." Seventeen began. "I'm sure you've received most of her memories and information about him, but there are some things about him that she never figured out."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Bulla asked, annoyed by the sudden intrusion. "Other than he's an arrogant blowhard!"

"If all of you would shut up for a moment, I'll tell you. I'm sure you saw it, didn't you? Megenso's sword?"

"Saw it? I was knocked out for a couple of days, thanks to that thing!" Pan shouted.

"I'll tell you some of the information I came across regarding that sword." Seventeen began. "You see, unlike my sister, I regained my memory of the ancient past very quickly. So I decided to hunt down relics from that time period that might have been on Earth. One fascinating thing I came across is a sword that was identical to Megenso's. It turns out the sword was part of a set."

"Part of a set?" Future Trunks asked. "I've travelled across time to many eras, but I never heard anything about that!"

"That is because the creation of the two swords was kept secret, time walker. As it turns out, the swords were intended for my sister and I." Seventeen said as he took out a sword that looked identical to Megenso's, except the blade was of a lighter color. "He attacked the creator of the swords, killed him, and stole the sword intended for me. This sword, on the other hand, was hidden long before Megenso showed up. It was supposed to be Eighteen's."

"Well, she can't use it, anymore." Pan snickered.

"True, but you can. She is an eternal part of you, so you can use it." Seventeen explained as he tossed the sword to Pan. "If you fail to stop Megenso, let him know that I, Neforon, will take him on." With that, he flew off.

"Nice!" Pan beamed as she looked at her new sword. "If this has electricity flowing through it like Megenso's, I'm set!"

"Then let's challenge him, already!" Vegeta shouted in an impatient voice as he went super saiyan 4. "You'd better be ready, Kakarot!"

"Right!" Goku said as he did the same. In less than a minute, they performed the fusion dance and became Gogeta. "That's better. Let's take this Megenso out!"

"Yeah!" Pan shouted as she started flying.

"Wait!" Bulla shouted. "Why don't we try a fusion as well, Pan?"

"That's a good idea, but I still have your power from earlier." Pan explained.

"Yeah, but Megenso should have a harder time with two fusions." Bulla countered. "Besides, I won't leave you alone until you agree."

"Fine!" Pan sighed, admitting defeat. Within half a minute, they were fused, as well.

"Oh yeah, first try! Now to think of a name for us. Let's see." The fused Pan and Bulla paused for a moment to think about it. "How about…Bullan!"

"Come on. Let's go!" Gogeta barked as they flew off into space and raised their ki to the highest level.

At that same time on a distant planet, Megenso and Kuriza were sitting around, planning their next move.

"This is stupid!" Kuriza shouted. "Why the hell are we waiting for those saiyans to make their decision to challenge you? I know what they are like. They may have been different in your time, but from my family's experience, give them a chance and they'll come back to kill you. I should know. My uncle let the one known as Goku get away when he was an infant, and he grew up to give him trouble."

"I'm fully aware of that, Kuriza. And just to set the record straight, I don't have a specific time". I exist outside of time. I'm just interested in the challenge. There is something in me that makes me want to challenge any strong opponent who catches my interest. It must be either my time with those wretched supreme kais, or the fact that the demon I fused with was once a saiyan, and not the cowardly type either." Megenso explained.

"So let me get this straight. We're risking waiting at least a century just to see if they'll challenge you?" Kuriza shouted.

"Yes. I know you're immortal like me, so a century of waiting shouldn't matter." Megenso answered. "It seems all you're interested in is conquest. I like it. You're like me in that regard." He paused when he sensed two strong energy signatures coming from Earth. "Hmm. It seems they are ready to challenge me. But it's very strange. It's only been two days! I expected at least two years, but not two days!"

"Perhaps it is worth mentioning there is a hyperbolic time chamber on Earth?" Kuriza asked.

"I guess that explains it. Now, it is time to bring my challengers here." Megenso snickered as his eyes glowed. Within seconds, both Gogeta and Bullan appeared in front of them.

**The time for the final battle has come. As such, the next chapter will truly be the last one for this fic. That is a feat for me since I think I've only completed one, and that was a couple of years ago. I'll probably be back with the next chapter within the week. Until then, I would like to hear some reviews that could help me with molding the concluding chapter.**


	17. The end of one journey

**Hello, everyone. I'm here to bring the seventeenth and final chapter of ****Attack of Kuriza****. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic, and the tie in to current and future fics I will make. Sorry if it is not the greatest. I really am not experienced with describing fight scenes. Well, long ones, anyway.**

**The end of one journey, and the beginning of another**

Megenso smiled when he saw Gogeta and Bullan standing before him. "So you decided to meet you end facing me in battle, after all. I am pleased to see such honor in your kind, saiyans. I'm even more fascinated by the fact that you decided to fight me using the fusion technique."

"Is that a problem?" Gogeta asked.

"Not at all." Megenso grinned slyly. "The fact that you decided to use that technique against me increases my respect for you as warriors. However, the way you are right now will never do." Megenso chanted some strange words that neither of the two fused beings could make out, and a strange light surrounded them and disappeared within seconds. "That's better. That spell increases your fusion time to at least an hour and a half. It'll make for a decent battle."

"Yes! We shall fight you and emerge victorious!" Bullan shouted.

"Don't fill your minds with delusions of victory, mortals. I'm only interested in seeing how long you will last against me!" Megenso shouted as he put his sword away. "I'm going to fight you, unarmed, no weapons or magic. And before we fight, allow me to show you what will happen when you fall." The ancient demon pointed at the hypercannon and its main gun changed its position. "I have programmed Earth's coordinates into the hypercannon. As soon as I send you to other world as permanent members, know that your friends and family will soon follow, as I will wipe that mudball off the face of the universe and steal your planet's dragon balls. While I may not be bound by time, I still have a need for them!" With that, the two fused saiyans and the demon-god engaged in battle and began exchanging blows. Both Gogeta and Bullan received a couple of blows from the ancient creature, but they still kept on fighting. It even got to the point when they started using ki blasts against each other. It started with a double kamehameha attack from the two saiyans. For the first time since his fusion, Megenso final drew a little blood around his mouth.

"Hah! We got some damage in!" Bullan shouted.

"Just look at that guy. Hard to believe he's as fearsome as they say he is." Gogeta said with a look of confidence.

"Your skills are most impressive. Especially you, Goku, or whatever you call this fusion. Mixing magic with ki is most effective." Megenso said as he wiped the blood off. "You are the first people to ever force me to draw blood. Almost hard to believe you evolved from the saiyan race."

"Yeah! And if you can be hurt, you can be killed!" Gogeta boasted.

"Don't get so cocky, saiyans." The demon chuckled as Gogeta and Bullan split back into their components. The four saiyans just looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

"Hey!" Pan shouted. "We're back to normal!"

"Your fusion time has expired. Together, you proved to be a decent challenge for me. However, you are no match for me, separately. I don't see any reason in allowing this to continue!" Megenso smirked as he drew his sword and swung it in Pan's direction, only to be met by a sword that looked that looked identical to his. "It seems you have a sword very similar to mine. Very interesting."

"Shut up!" Pan shouted as she and Megenso engaged in a sword fight that seemed to last at least an hour.

"During that time, Vegeta looked at Kuriza with an extremely angry expression. "You're mine, now, Kuriza!"

"I don't think so, Vegeta." Kuriza grinned as he took off with Vegeta trailing after him. It didn't take long for the saiyan prince to catch up. "It seems you're much faster than my data on you suggested. How curious.

"Not at all!" Vegeta shouted as the two engaged in a fist and ki fight, each causing significant damage to the other. "Spending a few weeks in stasis sleep does wonders, doesn't it?" the saiyan smiled as he slammed Kuriza into the ground, seemingly ending the fight. "Yes! I got him! Take that, Kuriza! Join the rest of your family…in Hell!" with that he charged up a ki blast at fired it at him, but it was countered a strange horn or talon emerged from the alien's body and impaled the saiyan prince in the heart. "Wh-what the hell's with this?" Vegeta shouted.

Kuriza had a sense of demented joy when he saw how effective his trick was and released the talon. "That is a trick I devised if anyone gave me an injury that was life threatening to me. It's over, Vegeta! That talon is filled with a poison I created to destroy your kind!"

"No!" Vegeta gasped.

"Yes, Vegeta. You'll be dead in a matter of hours!" Kuriza laughed, maniacally.

"At the very least, I'll take you with me!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared his strongest galac gun ever and fired it at the alien, destroying most of his body. "Heh. Finally! I only hope the others are faring better than me."

Back with Pan, Bulla, and Goku, they were all fighting against Megenso, but it was mostly a fight between himself and Pan. Their sword struggle lasted for at least an hour before Pan managed to slice Megenso's sword arm off.

"Impossible! The great Megenso losing a limb to a mortal saiyan? A hybrid at that? No! It isn't you who was able to push me this far. It was that sword of yours! It doesn't matter. A loss of a limb is nothing to me!" Megenso shouted as he picked up his sword in his remaining hand and electrocuted the three saiyans with it.

"Man, he's tough!" Goku complained as he struggled to get up. "I've faced many great battles, but none as great as this!"

"Naturally. You were born in an era of weaklings! The only opponents you faced before me who could even be considered for my forces are Omega Shenron and Buu." Megenso said as a look of malice appeared on his face.

"So you've been sealed all this time, yet you could still see what is going on in the universe?" Goku asked.

"Oh, yes." Megenso began. "As I told you before, only my body was sealed. Unfortunately, while this has been fun, it is time for this to end!"

As Megenso raised his sword and prepared to swing, he heard an unfamiliar voice shout "Wind shield!" With that, the form of Marron appeared and a shield surrounded her and the three saiyans. "Come on!" Marron shouted to Goku, Bulla, and Pan. "I can only keep him from breaching this seal for a few minutes! We must think of a plan to stop him!"

Megenso stared at the mystic seal that stood before him. "So the daughter of Nefora decided to come. While I only wanted two combatants, it saves me the trouble of hunting her down on Earth, later. It seems she knows the spells of the ancient wizards, including her father's deplorable father! I expected nothing less from her. This should be interesting."

At that same time inside the shield, the group of standing warriors were thinking about how they could defeat Megenso.

"This is not good." Bulla began. "We are no match for someone like him, and if we fail to stop him, the Earth is history!"

"Yeah. While I may be a master at using ki, I know next to nothing about magic, and Megenso incorporates more magic into his attacks than I can!" Goku responded.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Goku. I've been using it most of my life, and I still have much to learn. Think of it this way. The way magic currently is to you is the way ki is to me." Marron explained. "But you're right. We need a good plan to stop him."

"Wait! I have one!" Pan beamed.

"Great! What is it, Pan?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure you'll like this one, grandpa." Pan began. "You see, I've been going through Eighteen's memories and discovered that Megenso's sword can absorb life energy similar to the spirit bomb, even in another dimension like this. Since the sword Seventeen gave me was made from the same design, it should have that same ability!"

"Hmm…that could work!" Goku said excitingly as Pan raised the ancient weapon. Goku raised his hands in response and saw that his energy was collected within the sword. "Wow, nice! I'll try to use my telepathic powers to patch you through to the people of Earth!"

"Okay! Megenso, your time has come! Kuriza's plan is ruined." Pan shouted.

"I'm all set, Pan. You're on!" Goku said.

"People of Earth!" Pan began as the scene switched to a Satan City on Earth. "Hi. I'm Pan, granddaughter of Mr. Satan."

"Like that will do any good!" a teenage boy about Pan's age shouted. "Mr. Satan was our world's champion, and he's dead!"

"Yeah." A girl the same age sighed as she bowed her head. "It's hopeless. The world is lost without him."

"Listen to yourselves!" Pan shouted at the people who made comments like that. "While he may be gone, he was far from the only great warrior our planet has to offer. In fact, at this very moment a group of those warriors including myself have chased down my grandfather's killer to another world. To put it bluntly, we need your help! Now, raise your hands to the sky and aid our cause!"

"They have our help for certain." Bulma said as she, along with the others at Capsule Corp. offered their energy for the attack.

"Hmph. About time." Seventeen smirked. "It took her way too long to figure out that sword can channel energy."

"Yeah!" People from various parts of the world cheered. "Avenge Mr. Satan! Avenge our champ!"

In the dimension Megenso created, Goku was able to catch a glimpse of the amount of energy being absorbed into the sword. "Wow. That's a lot of energy. It took more time that this for me to gather energy for both the Buu and Omega Shenron sprit bombs!"

"Being the granddaughter of Mr. Satan has its benefits, grandpa." Pan grinned.

"Uh oh." Marron gasped. "My barrier's time is about up! You focus on gathering all of the energy, and we'll hold Megenso off! He's sure to attack us as soon as the barrier is dissipated." Sure enough, as soon as the shield dropped, Megenso continued his assult. They remained standing for about ten minutes before Megenso sent them flying to the ground, unable to move.

"You put up more than I imagined, Goku. And the young witch as well! This has been enough to keep me going for millennia! You know what; I'm going to tell you something before you die. When I destroy your planet, I'll be sure to enslave the spirits of your friends and family for all time!" Megenso said as he gathered some energy in his hand, preparing for the kill.

"Ha. You fell for it! It was not our aim to defeat you in this round, Megenso!" Goku smirked.

"Huh? What the-" Megenso turned around just to see Pan flying at him with a sword filled with the energy of the people of Earth.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan shouted as she cleaved Megenso in two with a single slice and completely destroyed every part of him except for his head, causing the gathered energy to dissipate. "Oh yeah! It's over, demon!"

"Impressive. Absolutely extraordinary." The disembodied head began. "You truly stand above the rest of your kind, if not the universe, saiyan. You, all of you, fight like no one I have ever known, mortal or immortal. Even Nefora and Neforon. You, along with your grandfather are truly the strongest beings of this age, along with many ages to come. But know this. This is not over!"

"Oh yeah?" Bulla asked. "Pan cut you up, and all that remains is your head! You're finished!"

"It's true that I'll die soon, but that doesn't mean this is over for good. Demons like me never perish. We always have a backup plan. One day, I will rise again and our paths will once again cross. However, that is not good enough for me! The curse I am about to cast will forever apply to the two hybrid saiyans before me, and the witch begot by Nefora! You are doomed to forever wander through time, never to age and to live for all time! This is a guarantee since my curses are unbreakable. Not even the eternal dragon can reverse this curse! Happy suffering!" Megenso laughed as his remains exploded.

"Yes! Yes!" Pan shouted. "People of Earth, it is over! Mr. Satan's murderer has finally been brought to justice!"

"Yeah! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray!" the people of Earth shouted.

"To think we actually fought against someone like him and actually won. I wish Vegeta could- oh no! Vegeta!" Goku shouted as the group saw Vegeta's limp form and ran over to him. "Come on! Let's get him back to Earth! He needs help!"

"Well well." Came the all too familiar voice of Kuriza. "So you were actually able to pull it off."

"Kuriza! Still alive?" Pan shouted.

"Oh yes. I must congratulate you on your victory against Megenso. However, his death was only a temporary setback for me. He may have perished in this timeline, but the multiverse is infinitely vast. Thanks to my ancestor's curse, I'm sure we'll meet again!" Kuriza laughed as he disappeared.

"Come on, everyone. Time to return to Earth." Goku said as he got them out with instant transmission right before Megenso's dimension collapsed.

"Alright! You made it!" Bulma cheered as the group made it back to Capsule Corp.

Is it finally over?" Videl asked.

"Yes, mom." Pan began. "Megenso is dead!"

"Why I'll be." Seventeen said as he walked up. "You were actually able to pull it off. You have my eternal respect. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." The android smirked as he walked off. "And keep the sword. You need it more than me."

"Well! He's got some nerve to come here and just walk off like that!" Bulma scoffed. "Well, enough of that. While you were gone, we managed to gather all of Dende's dragon balls. We should use it to bring back everyone who died since this ordeal started."

"Good idea, but I think we should get Vegeta inside, first." Goku began. "He took quite a lot of damage during the fight."

"Oh Kami!" Bulma shouted when she saw the state Vegeta was in. "You're right!" within seconds, they managed to get Vegeta to his room and placed him on the bed, and not a moment too soon, for he woke up shortly afterward. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Yes, but not for long. I know Megenso is dead, but Kuriza got away. At least he isn't in our world, anymore." Vegeta began. "Kuriza poisoned me. If you don't mind, could I talk to Goten and Trunks, alone?"

"Sure thing." Bulma said as everyone except for Goten and Trunks left the room.

"What is it, dad?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, Goten. I have to tell you something. When I placed myself in stasis sleep that was set to last for a century, it didn't take me long to realize I was being selfish. I realized I would awaken in an age that isn't mine. I knew that it wouldn't be right for me to have to save this planet, again. This fight just now made me realize that. That is why I'm turning over protecting the Earth to you." Vegeta explained.

"But why us?" Goten asked. "Why not ask Pan and Bulla? They're younger."

"Yes, but they were cursed by Megenso to wander through time forever. You, however, aren't. When I die, I want you to use your wish to wish for immortality. Don't wish me back. It is time for a new era to begin. One with the next generation protecting it. Farewell." Vegeta said as the last bit of life left his body.

"How is he?" Goku asked as he walked in with the rest.

"He's gone." Trunks sighed as he bowed his head. "He told us not to wish him back."

"I know. I heard your entire conversation." Goku explained.

"So he's gone for good, this time?" Bulma asked. Everyone nodded. "This is really quite a blow, but we must use the dragon balls to wish back everyone else."

With that, everyone ran outside and summoned Nuova, who was accompanied by Shenlong.

"Huh? Both of you are here?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but Shenlong is mostly here to congratulate you on your victory. I'm here to grant the wishes." Nuova explained.

"Yes. You have done well, Goku. All of you. The Great Demon of Time is dead, at least in our timeline. To be honest, even I doubted you." Shenlong explained.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, Shenlong!" Pan shouted. "Anyway, how many wishes do we have left, Nuova?"

"You have two wishes left." Nuova began. "Name your first wish."

"Bring back everyone killed by Megenso and Kuriza!" Pan shouted.

"Very well. It shall be done." Nuova said as he waved his hand. At the king's castle, everyone killed in Kuriza's assult, including the king and Mr. Satan, were all restored to life. "It is done. All those killed by Megenso and Kuriza have been revived."

"Alright!" everyone shouted.

"And your second wish?" Nuova asked.

"Ummm…does anyone have a wish?" Pan asked. "Huh? I guess not." She responded after a few minutes.

"Alright. Until the next-"

"Wait! We have one!" Trunks shouted. "Could you give Goten and I immortality? It was actually Vegeta's wish so we could protect the planet."

"Very well. It shall be done." Nuova said as he waved his hand twice. "It is done. Now, the two of you have immortality. That is all I can grant, for now. Until the next summoning."

"Well, I guess this is it." Goku began. "It is time for me to leave with the dragons. I hope I can meet you again, someday." With that, the two dragons and Goku disappeared and the dragon balls scattered. Future Trunks appeared a few moments later.

"Well done, everyone." The time traveler began. "Thanks to you, Megenso has been destroyed in your world, and Kuriza has been driven out as well. Unfortunately, he still lives, and so does Megenso. It seems Megenso has five spare bodies, and I need to hunt them down before Kuriza revives him."

"Okay. Before you go, could you take us with you?" Pan asked. "You see, when we defeated Megenso, he cursed Bulla, Marron, and myself to wander through time forever."

"Hmm. Let's see." Future Trunks began as he moved his hand around the three girls. "Yes. Your molecular makeup has been modified so you are no longer bound by time, just like mine. I will gladly take the three of you with me. Traveling across time on my own can get pretty boring."

"Yes, but I'm going to miss everyone." Pan said as she looked at her friends and family.

"Hey. Look on the bright side, Pan. You're probably going to meet many alternate versions of us." Gohan explained.

"Yeah. You won't miss us for long." Bulma began. "Besides, if you get homesick, you can come back to this time period whenever you want."

"Yeah. Maybe you'll find an alternate me who can actually stay alive." Krillin chuckled.

"We'll be sure to come back from time to time. Goodbye, everyone!" the three girls cheered as they disappeared along with Future Trunks.

"I guess we really are the protectors of this planet, now." Trunks began.

"Yeah. And we have an eternity to do it. But first, we must lay Vegeta to rest." Goten said. A day later, the Z fighters paid their last respects to the saiyan prince. From the distance, Pan, Bulla, Marron, and Future Trunks were watching.

"Oh man. I'm really going to miss him." Bulla sighed.

"So am I." Future Trunks began. "This was the first timeline I ever visited, and he was the first and best Vegeta I ever knew."

"So where to next?" Pan asked as they disappeared into the flows of time.

"We're hunting down Megenso's spare bodies. He made five of them and placed them in various timelines, but I know where one of them is." Future Trunks explained.

"Where is it?" Bulla asked.

"A timeline with a school for monsters. I know you'll enjoy it." Future Trunks grinned as the group appeared in a strange world, all ready for their next adventure.

**So that is the end of ****Attack of Kuriza****, which is a feat for me since this is one of the first fanfics I've completed. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and that you'll enjoy the sequels to this. I'll just drop one last hint. One of them has already been up on the site, but the characters from here have not been introduced, as of yet. And one last thing. I have to** **thank everyone who helped me out with this, especially ****Dreadlock223. His ideas helped me to shape this final chapter, as well as some ideas for the future. Well, until next time.**


End file.
